OneShot : Neji et Tenten
by Fuyukage
Summary: TRADUCTION : Recueil de 100 One-Shot sur Neji et Tenten.
1. July 3rd

**Note : Traduction du Recueil de 100 One-Shot****,**** de I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi.**

Titre : 3 Juillet (July 3rd)  
Auteur : I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi  
Traducteur : Fuyukage  
Langue originelle : Anglais  
Disclaimer :** I own nothing. **Rien ne m'appartient.  
Pairing : NejiTen  
Genre : Romance, Humour.

Enjoy !

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**JULY 3RD**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_« Oh Nejiiii. » Une voix familière et séduisante appela le prodige Hyuuga._

_Ouvrant les yeux, Neji se trouva face à face avec nulle autre que sa partenaire d'entrainement. Elle était assise en face de lui le fixant, avec ses profonds yeux chocolat. Elle fit inconsciemment tournoyer ses cheveux, en le regardant depuis quelques mètres._

_Quand a-t-elle détaché ses cheveux, se demanda-t-il ? Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on voyait la maitresse d'armes sans ses fameux chignons. Neji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir étonné de voir combien elle était belle._

'_Belle ?' Neji n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait juste de penser cela._

_« Nejiiii » La jeune fille appela de nouveau, attirant une fois de plus l'attention du garçon._

_Cette fois-ci, elle n'était plus assise en face de lui. Il n'était pas certain de quand, mais à un moment donné, elle avait commencé à ramper vers le prodige Hyuuga. Neji ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle avait l'air si … SEXY !_

_« Nejiiii » vint encore une fois l'appel séduisant._

_« Hn » grogna-t-il, essayant d'ignorer la palpitation grandissante dans le creux de son estomac._

_Tenten avait atteint le génie aux yeux blancs, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Lentement, elle se mit à ramper sur ses genoux, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'intervalle. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Lentement et péniblement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres n'étant séparées que par quelques centimètres. Ils se rapprochèrent encore jusqu'à ce que …_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

'BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP'

Neji tendit le bras à la recherche de son réveil, prêt à détruire la machine diabolique qui l'avait réveillé au meilleur moment du rêve. Il aurait aimé le mettre en pièces, le faire bouillir, le jeter du haut d'une grande falaise ou encore le recouvrir de miel et l'envoyer dans une grotte qui abritait un ours.

Tel était le plan, mais lorsqu'il atteignit la table de chevet pour frapper (mais vraiment FRAPPER) le bouton snooze, son poing entra en contact avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux que prévu.

« OUTCH » cria une voix familière au prodige.

Neji ouvrit les yeux et se tourna en la direction de la voix. Là, accroupie à côté de son lit et frottant son épaule, était la seule et unique maîtresse des armes. La femme dont il avait rêvé quelques instants plus tôt.

« Neji ! Tu es toujours aussi violent le matin ? » Chuchota Tenten, en désactivant le réveil. « Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? » continua-t-elle distraitement, en secouant la tête, incrédule.

« Tenten … » dit finalement Neji.

« Si c'est ça ta conception d'éteindre le réveil, je n'ose même pas imaginer combien de réveils tu as dû détruire » continua-t-elle, ne l'ayant pas entendu. « Au moins, maintenant je sais quoi t'offrir pour Noël. »

« Tenten … » dit-il de nouveau.

« Mais tout de même, pourquoi devrais-je t'offrir quelque chose que tu finiras par casser ? » se dit-elle à elle-même.

« Tenten … » se répéta-t-il, encore une fois.

« Ha, c'est vraiment difficile de te trouver un cadeau ! » fulmina-t-elle.

« TENTEN ! » cria-t-il, assez fort pour que Tenten l'entende, mais pas assez fort pour réveiller le reste du manoir Hyuuga il était 3 heures du matin, après tout.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, l'entendant enfin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien … » Tenten regarda ses mains, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Eh bien ? … » répéta Neji.

« Je voulais juste … » hésita-t-elle.

« Tu voulais ? … » répéta-t-il, commençant à se sentir irrité par l'hésitation de Tenten.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait être du genre timide. Elle a toujours été franche et obstinée. Lorsqu'il avait combattu contre Hinata lors du premier examen Chuunin, elle n'avait pas retenu sa colère, et lui avait donné un sacré raclée lorsqu'ils s'étaient entrainés tout en lui disant que c'était n'importe quoi d'avoir encore de la rancune envers une fille aussi douce et innocente qu'Hinata. Neji la voyait comme une fille qui se battait pour ses convictions, et qui n'avait jamais peur des confrontations. Et pourtant, elle était là, incertaine et effrayée, tellement … différente d'elle-même. Il en venait presque à se demander s'il n'était pas toujours en train de rêver.

« Eh bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je voulais être la première à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire » chuchota-t-elle hâtivement.

Il la dévisagea pendant un instant. Elle avait parlé trop vite pour que Neji comprenne, mais après quelques secondes, son esprit de génie vit enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Je te remercie » répondit-il.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**FIN**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

* * *

**A/N de Fuyukage : **Si vous voyez une faute quelque part, quelles qu'en soit la nature, s'il vous plait avertissez moi.**  
**


	2. Friday the 13th

**Note : Traduction du Recueil de 100 One-Shot****,**** de I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi.**

Titre : Vendredi 13 (Friday the 13th)  
Auteur : I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi  
Traducteur : Fuyukage  
Langue originelle : Anglais  
Disclaimer :** I own nothing. **Rien ne m'appartient.  
Pairing : NejiTen  
Genre : Romance, Humour.

Enjoy !

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Friday the 13th**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Certaines personnes pourraient me qualifier de superstitieuse, mais c'est faux. Je suis juste vraiment prudente. De mauvaises choses arrivent lors des Vendredi 13, croyez-moi. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, Vendredi 13 Juillet, j'ai décidé de … ne pas quitter ma maison. DU TOUT !

Normalement, tous les matins, je me lève très tôt, je m'habille, je me coiffe, puis je me dirige vers le terrain d'entrainement pour y rencontrer mes coéquipiers. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de rester au lit toute la journée.

Enfin … C'était le plan, à la base …

'BANG BANG BANG' Je fus réveillée par de puissants coups contre ma porte d'entrée.

Devinez qui c'est.

Bien sûr que je sais qui c'est, mais il est hors de question que je me lève pour aller répondre.

« TENTEN ! » Cria la voix tonitruante d'un très énervé Hyuuga de l'autre côté de la porte.

Normalement, Neji n'est pas du genre à crier. En fait, il parle rarement, d'ailleurs. Mais quand il est en colère … rien ne va plus.

Et, une chose qui met Neji en colère ? … Interrompre son entrainement.

Puisque je suis sa partenaire d'entrainement, et étant absente ce matin, cela signifie que JE suis en train d'interrompre son entrainement.

« OUVRE TOUT DE SUITE TENTEN, SINON JE DETRUIS LA PORTE ! » cria Neji de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je ne vais pas lui mettre ça sur les épaules non plus. Ma pauvre petite porte sans défense, qui n'a jamais rien fait à personne, et il l'abat sans la moindre hésitation … Et il l'a déjà fait une demi-douzaine de fois avant.

Une partie de moi est tentée d'ouvrir la porte. Si ça avait était un autre jour, je l'aurais fait, car un Hyuuga en colère est un Hyuuga dangereux. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je n'ouvrirai pas la porte, je refuse catégoriquement ! S'il veut vraiment venir me chercher, il n'a qu'à venir ici lui-même !

Peut-être que si je l'ignore, il s'en ira tout simplement.

« Tsk mais bien sûr » ça n'arrivait jamais.

Bien sûr, il me restait toujours l'option de me cacher, mais avec le Byakugan, ce serait un peu stupide.

Je sais ! Je n'ai qu'à prétendre être malade.

Un passage rapide dans la salle de bain, un coup d'œil dans le miroir, un peu d'eau sur le visage pour imiter la sueur, les cheveux en désordre, et hop, je suis prête !

Rapidement, je mets en œuvre mon plan et me prépare pour la performance de ma vie. Prudemment, je me dirige vers la porte, en faisant bien attention à avoir l'air le plus malade possible, juste au cas où il utiliserait son don héréditaire pour me voir de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Bon- *tousse* jour *tousse* Neji » gémis-je en ouvrant la porte, espérant qu'il va mordre à l'hameçon.

« Ne fais pas semblant Tenten, je sais que tu n'es pas malade » Neji me fusillait du regard avec son Byakugan activé.

« Très bien » soufflais-je « Alors, que me vaut cet honneur ? »

« Tu es en retard » grogna-t-il en désactivant son Byakugan.

« Neji, je ne viendrai pas » répondis-je. Croyez-moi, c'était aussi un défi, ça. Normalement je n'irais pas à l'encontre des décisions de Neji, mais … Vendredi 13. Même ma peur de la colère de Neji ne me ferait pas sortir un Vendredi 13.

« Et pourquoi, exactement ? » demanda-t-il, les dents serrés. Je sens qu'il va vraiment se mettre en colère.

« Je suis dans un mauvais jour » répondis-je.

« Quoi ? ». Il intensifia son regard.

« Huum … C'est un mauvais jour … c'est … » répondis-je maladroitement, à la recherche d'une bonne excuse « Je suis dans la mauvaise période du mois » mentis-je rapidement.

« … » Neji gela sur place. Toute la rage et la colère que j'avais vue dans son regard un peu plus tôt avait complètement disparue.

« Oui ... donc … Je ne peux pas m'entraîner aujourd'hui » dis-je en le poussant vers la porte « J'ai des mauvaises crampes, mais ça ira mieux demain. A plus tard » dis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi, attendant d'entendre des bruits de pas, qui finirent par venir, s'éloignant de mon appartement.

Pendant un moment, je n'arrivais pas à croire que ça avait marché. Mais ça a marché ! Et j'en suis folle de joie ! Il va falloir que je me souvienne de ça pour la prochaine fois où je n'aurais pas envie de mordre la poussière.

Bien, maintenant que je me suis occupée du cas de Neji, tout ce que j'ai à faire est de passer la journée sans quitter mon petit appartement. Je pense que je peux y arriver …

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**FIN**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

* * *

_**A/N de l'auteur original : **« Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment l'un de mes meilleurs, mais c'est une première tentative assez réussie sur la narration à la 1ère personne. Les prochains chapitres seront meilleurs. Mais bon, je ne crois pas que j'aime écrire la 1ère personne. C'est plus facile à écrire parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment un grand travail de description de l'environnement, mais … en même temps, ça a aussi ses propres défis. »_

**A/N de Fuyukage : **Encore une fois, si vous voyez une faute quelque part, quelles qu'en soit la nature, s'il vous plait avertissez moi.


	3. Ultimatum

**Note : Traduction du Recueil de 100 One-Shot****,**** de **I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi**.**

Titre : Ultimatum  
Auteur : I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi  
Traducteur : Fuyukage  
Langue originelle : Anglais  
Disclaimer :** I own nothing. **Rien ne m'appartient.  
Pairing : NejiTen  
Genre : Romance, Humour.  
Résumé du chapitre : Neji et Tenten sortent ensemble depuis 4 ans. Maintenant, Tenten en a assez, elle veut que tout le monde le sache. Neji sera-t-il capable de répondre à son ultimatum ?

Enjoy !

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Ultimatum**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

« Tenten ? » La kunoichi blonde se tourna pour faire face à son amie brune.

« Ouais ? » Tenten leva le regard de son assiette de dango avec laquelle elle s'amusait depuis les cinq dernières minutes. En face d'elle, étaient assises ses deux pétillantes amies, Ino et Sakura, et à côté d'elle se trouvait son amie bien plus calme, Hinata. « Qu'y a-t-il Ino ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En fait, on se demandait … » commença Ino avec hésitation. « Ne le prends pas mal, on apprécie que tu passes plus de temps avec nous ces derniers jours, et tout … » La blonde se tourna vers ses deux amies, espérant un peu d'aide.

« Oui » Sakura acquiesça. « Mais on se demandait … » La medic-nin s'arrêta nerveusement.

« Est-ce que tout va bien entre Neji-nii-san et toi ? » Hinata demanda finalement pour les trois filles.

« Bien sûr que tout va bien » répondit Tenten, regardant de nouveau son assiette, essayant d'éviter le regard de ses amies plus jeunes.

La vérité était que tout n'allait pas parfaitement entre Neji et Tenten. Les deux partenaires d'entrainement sortaient ensemble depuis les quatre dernières années, mais personne ne le savait. C'était à moitié parce que Neji n'était pas vraiment très émotionnel, et donc, par conséquent, il ne démontrait pas réellement ses sentiments en public. Donc, aux yeux de tout le monde, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des coéquipiers. C'était parce que les villageois ne voyaient Tenten que s'entrainant avec Neji, qu'elle avait gagné une réputation de garçon manqué et de fille complètement désintéressée par les hommes. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. C'était juste qu'elle était intéressée que par un seul homme. Le meilleur homme du village, d'aussi loin que Tenten était concernée, était Hyuuga Neji. Heureusement, il était intéressé par elle aussi. Et lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il ne manquait jamais de le lui dire, de le lui montrer. Quand ils étaient seuls, il était très romantique et très affectueux. Mais c'était ça le problème, justement …

Lorsque les choses ont commencées, Tenten était très contente de les garder privées. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas que toutes les fan-girls de Neji lui courent après, même si elle pouvait très bien s'occuper d'elles, bien entendu. Elle se rendit compte que c'était mieux pour leur relation, de garder ça entre eux deux. Du moins, au début.

Le problème était que l'on n'était plus au début, et qu'ils n'avaient toujours rien dit à personne. Tenten commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas à cause d'elle. Peut-être avait-il honte d'elle. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de nom, pas de famille, pas de technique héréditaire rien à lui offrir.

Après un moment, elle commença à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de jouer avec elle, le temps que quelqu'un de mieux arrive.

Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser passer ça.

Bien qu'elle aimait Neji, Tenten refusait d'être utilisée et elle le lui a dit. Elle lui a dit que soit il déclarait en public qu'ils étaient ensemble, soit il irait s'entrainer tout seul.

Enfin, bien sûr, l'orgueilleux Hyuuga ne se soumettrait pas au chantage. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Tenten, il n'était juste pas du genre « déclaration en public ». Ainsi cela a commencé. Ces trois derniers jours, elle avait manqué l'entrainement et Neji avait été coincé tout seul.

« Donc tu es sûre que tout va bien entre Neji et toi ? » demanda Ino de nouveau.

« Oui, pourquoi est ce que tu demandes ? » demanda Tenten.

« C'est juste que … tu ne t'es pas entrainée avec lui dernièrement. » répliqua Sakura.

« Je ne me sentais pas trop d'humeur » Tenten haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, ce n'était juste pas l'histoire complète. Mais elle viendrait bien assez tôt.

« Et tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas disputée avec lui ? » insista Ino.

« Non » répéta Tenten en secouant la tête, pour mettre l'accent. « Pourquoi ? Il a dit quelque chose ? » Tenten se tourna vers Hinata, se demandant si peut-être Neji avait dit à sa cousine quelque chose à propos d'eux.

« N-non. C'est juste que Neji est affreusement de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps » répondit timidement Hinata.

« Et en quoi est-ce différent ? » Tenten esquissa espièglement un sourire en coin.

« Eh bien, plus que d'habitude » clarifia Hinata.

« Ok, assez parlé de Neji » Ino se leva avec enthousiasme, ayant apparemment marre de la conversation sur le prodige stoïque qui l'avait rejetée quelques années au paravent. « J'ai une idée » dit-elle en se tournant vers Tenten, une petite lueur maligne dans les yeux.

« Oh non. Je n'aime pas quand tu as des idées » répondit Tenten nerveusement.

« Et qu'est ce que tu as en tête exactement ? » demanda Sakura, bien qu'elle soit certaine de savoir ce que Ino manigançait.

« Eh bien … » commença Ino. « Puisque tu as plein de temps libre maintenant … » Ino souri diaboliquement à Tenten. « On va te trouver un petit ami ! » déclara-t-elle fermement.

« OUAIS ! » Sakura rapidement acquiesça. Hinata sourit simplement, tandis que Tenten fixait nerveusement les trois filles.

« Je ne crois pas, non » répondit Tenten en agitant frénétiquement ses mains en l'air.

« Oh aller Ten' » Ino fit la moue. « Tu as passé tout ton temps à t'entrainer avec Neji. Tu ne t'es jamais amusée ! »

« Elle a raison Tenten. » Sakura acquiesça vigoureusement. « Si tu te trouves pas un petit ami bientôt, les gens vont commencer à parler sur toi. »

« Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent. » répondit Tenten. C'était vrai malgré qu'elle ait demandé à Neji de dire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait vraiment qu'ils sachent, ou qu'elle voulait l'approbation extérieure. C'était parce qu'elle voulait savoir ce que ressentait réellement Neji, qu'elle a demandé qu'il laisse les autres savoir.

« Ok, mais aller.» supplia Ino. « Tu es tellement jolie, ce serait une honte si tu finissais toute seule parce que tu as passé tout ton temps à t'entraîner avec cet abruti au cœur de glace. » argua la jeune blonde, de toute évidence toujours convaincue que Neji était complètement sans émotions (une pensée pour laquelle Tenten ne pouvait vraiment pas blâmer la jeune fille).

« HE ! » s'écria Tenten, peut-être un peu trop vite. « C'est du cousin d'Hinata dont tu parles ! » répliqua-t-elle après que tout le monde lui ait donné un regard amusé.

« Oh, désolée Hinata. » s'excusa Ino devant la kunoichi aux cheveux bleus.

« Pas de problème. » répondit simplement Hinata.

« D'ailleurs » continua Tenten. « J'aime m'entrainer ».

« Au moins un rencard !» insista Ino. « Pour que tu saches à quoi ça ressemble. » Elle lui fit un sourire sincère.

« A quoi ça ressemble ? » répéta Tenten, se moquant de cette idée. « Non, merci. » Elle secoua la tête, rejetant l'idée.

« Hein ? » Sakura regarda Tenten curieusement. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « Non merci » ? »

« Je veux dire » répondit Tenten « Si 'à quoi ça ressemble' ça veut dire avoir des sentiments pour un homme qui en aime une autre, ou pour un homme dont le seul objectif dans la vie est la revanche, ou un homme qui ne me remarque même pas … Je préférerais ne pas savoir 'à quoi ça ressemble' » répondit-elle amèrement.

« Oh. » Les trois filles regardèrent leurs mains, un peu piquées par la vérité des paroles de Tenten.

« Haah. » Tenten eut légèrement le souffle coupé, après avoir réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Je suis désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas blesser leurs sentiments, mais toutes ces conversations à propos des hommes n'avaient fait que lui rappeler combien elle était agacée et blessée, à cause d'un homme. Sans réfléchir, elle s'était défoulée sur ses amies, qui essayaient juste d'être gentilles. C'était injuste.

« Mais tu as raison. » répondit Ino tristement. « Shikamaru est de toute évidence amoureux de Temari. Je devrais juste abandonner. » Elle soupira.

« Mais tu n'en sais rien. Ils sont de deux villages différents, quelles sont les chances pour que ça dure ? » Tenten essayait de remonter le moral de son amie, mais la vérité était qu'elle était à peu près certaine que la relation Shika/Temari était vraiment sérieuse. « Et puis, il y a toujours Choji. » dit-elle, faisant rire Ino à cette pensée.

« Et Sakura. » Tenten se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. « Sasuke viendra te voir. C'est évident qu'il se soucie de toi … Il faut juste que tu lui donnes encore un peu de temps. » Sakura hocha la tête, un peu plus heureuse.

« Hinata. » Tenten se tourna vers la timide jeune fille. « Naruto est inconscient de tout. Mais si tu essayes encore un peu, il verra quelle fille merveilleuse tu es. » Elle souria à son amie. « Et si non, je suis sûre que Kiba ira volontiers lui botter le derrière. » Hinata ria à cette pensée. Aussi évident qu'était l'amour d'Hinata pour Naruto, tout le monde, sauf Hinata, savait que Kiba aimait sincèrement cette dernière.

« Ok, on s'est assez morfondues. » s'exclama Ino. « Allons chercher un petit ami pour Tenten. » Annonça-t-elle fermement, sa dépression antérieure complètement oubliée.

« Quoi ! » Les yeux de Tenten devinrent aussi gros que des soucoupes.

« Eh bien, tu dois le faire, pour te faire pardonner d'avoir heurté nos sentiments. » expliqua Ino.

Hochant la tête en signe d'accord, les deux autres filles aidèrent Ino à sortir Tenten du restaurant pour se diriger vers Ichiraku, où Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji et Sasuke déjeunaient ce jour-là.

« Hé les garçons ! » cria Ino, pendant que les filles se rapprochaient du stand de ramen. En attendant le cri de la blonde, les cinq garçons tournèrent leurs têtes face aux filles.

« Sakura-chan ! » Le blond sauta de son siège avec excitation pour se diriger vers la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, à la grande déception d'Hinata, qui était à côté de Sakura, et qui n'avait pas été remarquée par le ninja blond.

« Yo Hinata. » Kiba se dirigea vers sa coéquipière et lui donna un de ses fameux sourires de loup.

« Bonjour, Kiba-kun. » souria timidement Hinata son esprit légèrement allégé.

Peu de temps après, le reste du groupe échangea rapidement des salutations, pendant que Shikamaru marmonnait quelque chose sur le fait que c'était trop galère de se lever de son tabouret pour saluer une femme aussi galère.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites là les filles ? » leur demanda Kiba.

« Oh, on aide juste Tenten à faire quelque chose. » répondit Ino, sournoisement.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Tenten ? » demanda Naruto vivement. « Neji t'a fait quelque chose ? Parce que si oui, je vais aller lui botter les fesses pour toi. » L'autoproclamé futur Hokage fit un grand sourire.

« D'ailleurs, où est le Hyuuga ? » demanda nonchalamment Shikamaru. « Tu n'es pas avec lui d'habitude ? » Le génie feignant jeta un regard curieux à Tenten.

« Il est probablement en train de s'entrainer. » répondit-elle.

« Quand ne l'est-il pas ? » remarqua Sasuke avec désintérêt, avant de retourner à son bol de nourriture, ignorant le reste du groupe pendant qu'ils continuaient à parler entre eux.

Peu de temps après, pendant que les kunoichis bavardaient avec les garçons les plus conviviaux (et moins paresseux), une figure enragée fit son chemin vers le groupe inconscient. Tout le monde était tellement occupé à parler d'autre chose que personne, à part Shikamaru et Sasuke (qui n'en avait vraiment rien à faire), ne remarqua Neji débouler directement derrière la kunochi aux chignons.

Tenten avait été si distraite, qu'elle avait à peine enregistré lorsque le Hyuuga l'avait attrapée par les épaules et l'avait rapidement fait faire volte-face. La vitesse de ses mouvements avait pris tout le monde par surprise, mais rien n'a été aussi choquant que ce qu'il a fait ensuite. En une fraction de seconde, Tenten fut plongée dans ses yeux blancs sans pupilles avant d'être vigoureusement embrassée par le génie aux yeux blancs.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, pendant laquelle les huit autres ninjas semblaient congelés par le choc, ils se séparèrent enfin par manque d'air. Dans un état second, Tenten ouvrit les yeux et leva le regard vers Neji, qui la regardait fermement.

« Contente maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Incapable de parler, Tenten hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Bien » répondit Neji. « Dans ce cas, on se verra sur le terrain d'entrainement demain. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas sécher demain. » Avertit-il sévèrement. « Je refuse de m'entrainer de nouveau avec ces deux abrutis ». Et après ça, le génie Hyuuga reprit la direction d'où il était venu.

Après l'avoir regardé s'éloigner progressivement du groupe, et après qu'elle put remettre ses pensées avec cohérence, Tenten réalisa ce que le génie avait dit. « HYUUGA NEJI ! » hurla-t-elle furieusement après l'homme, lui courant après avec colère, prête à lui donner une autre leçon.

Alors que les autres regardaient, en état de choc, Tenten courir après le shinobi aux cheveux longs, Ino se retourna vers les autres filles, désorientées. « Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour se trouver un petit ami, après tout. »

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**FIN**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**


	4. Hiccups

**Note : Traduction du Recueil de 100 One-Shot****,**** de **I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi**.**

Titre : Hoquet (Hiccups)  
Auteur : I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi  
Traducteur : Fuyukage  
Langue originelle : Anglais  
Disclaimer :** I own nothing. **Rien ne m'appartient.  
Pairing : NejiTen  
Genre : Romance, Humour.  
Résumé du chapitre : Le hoquet … tellement ennuyant … enfin … peut-être pas toujours.

Enjoy !

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Hiccups**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_HIC_

Tout le corps de Tenten rebondit par _contraction spasmodique_. Elle avait eu le hoquet toute la matinée, incapable d'y mettre un terme. Elle avait essayé tout ce qu'elle avait pu, boire verres d'eau après verres d'eau, même des fois la tête en bas. Mais rien n'avait marché. Pourtant, elle avait pensé que le temps qu'elle aille jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement de son équipe, son hoquet se serait arrêté depuis longtemps mais elle n'a eu pas cette chance.

_HIC_

Ses coéquipiers se tournèrent vers elle, avec un regard interrogatif pour les deux autoproclamées grandes bêtes vertes de Konoha Neji l'a regardée aussi, avant de rapidement retourner à sa méditation. Tenten haussa les épaules en direction des deux autres, leur indiquant que ce n'était pas important, ainsi ils retournèrent à ce qu'ils faisaient.

« OK LA TEAM ! » s'exclama Gai. « AUJOURD'HUI NOUS ALLONS NOUS ENTRAINER AU TIR À LA CIBLE ! » leur informa-t-il. Lee sauta immédiatement d'excitation.

« TIR _hic_ À LA _hic_ CIBLE ? _Hic_ » cria Tenten malgré son hoquet. « Pourquoi ? _Hic_ Je _hic_ n'ai _hic_ pas _hic_ besoin _hic_ d'entrainement ! » Protesta-t-elle.

Tenten était la maitresse d'armes de Konoha. Précision de 100% elle n'a pas besoin d'entrainement de tir à la cible ! Du point de vue de Tenten, ce jour devenait de pire en pire.

_HIC_

« PRÉCIEUSE FLEUR DE LA TEAM GAI » Gai se lança dans l'un de ses fameux discours. « MÊME LA PLUS JUVÉNILE DES KUNOICHI DOIT ENTRAINER SES COMPÉTENCES PARFAITES, AUTREMENT SA CAPACITÉ À VISER VA SE ROUILLER ET ELLE VA PERDRE SA PRÉCISION DE 100% ! » L'homme souvent stupide mais bienveillant disait en effet la vérité.

« OH GAI-SENSEI, VOUS ÊTES SI SAGE ! » Lee commença à verser un torrent de larmes d'admiration pour son idole.

« LEE ! » Gai commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant l'admiration de son élève préféré.

« GAI-SENSEI ! » cria en retour Lee.

« LEE ! » cria à nouveau Gai.

« GAI-SENSEI ! »

« LEE ! »

_HIC_

« Tenten ? » Gai se retourna pour faire face à son unique élève féminine.

« CA VA, TENTEN-SAN ? » demanda Lee d'un air concerné.

« OH LEE, TOUJOURS À PENSER AUX AUTRES ! » cria fièrement Gai.

« GAI-SENSEI ! »

« LEE ! »

« ASSEZ ! » cria un Neji habituellement silencieux, depuis son coin contre l'arbre. Il en avait assez des singeries de ses coéquipiers. Et le hoquet de Tenten allait le rendre fou.

_HIC _

« Désolée tout le monde, je me suis réveillée comme ça, et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Mais ça va aller. » Elle prit un kunai et le lança sur la cible en face d'elle afin de leur prouver qu'elle allait bien.

_HIC_

Elle a manqué !

Les trois autres membres se gelèrent sur place en état de choc. Tenten n'avait jamais raté sa cible, pas même une seule fois depuis qu'elle a maitrisé sa technique.

« OH MA TRÈS CHÉRE TENTEN, IL Y A VRAIMENT QUELQUE CHOSE QUI NE VA PAS DU TOUT ! » Lee commença à pleurer, cette fois de désespoir.

« C'est _hic_ juste _hic_ le _hic_ ho_hic_quet » explica Tenten, bien qu'à l'intérieur, elle soit en TRES en colère. Comment ce maudit hoquet osait-il ruiner sa précision parfaite ! Ça ne pouvait plus continuer !

« IL FAUT QU'ON AIDE NOTRE PRÉCIEUSE FLEUR À SE DÉBARRASSER DE CE MAUVAIS HOQUET ! » s'exclama Gai.

« HAI ! IL FAUT QU'ON AIDE NOTRE JUVÉNILE TENTEN-SAN ! » Lee acquiesça rapidement. « TU VAS NOUS AIDER AUSSI, N'EST-CE PAS NEJI ? » demanda-t-il au génie aux yeux blancs, qui était assis loin de tout le monde, les yeux fermés.

« Hn » Neji grogna en guise de réponse ses yeux toujours fermés, indiquant qu'il n'était pas intéressé par la tâche que s'étaient eux-mêmes donné les deux abrutis.

« EH BIEN SI NEJI N'AIDE PAS, JE VAIS AIDER DIX FOIS PLUS ! » s'exclama Lee.

« Dix _hic_ fois ? » Tenten n'était pas sûre de ce que ça voulait dire, mais elle était sûre que ça n'allait pas être joli-joli.

« MAIS GAI-SENSEI, COMMENT EST-CE QU'ON DÉBARRASSE DU HOQUET ? » demanda innocemment Lee, se tournant vers son sensei, prêt à boire toutes les paroles emplies de sagesse qu'il était certain que Gai déverserait bientôt sur eux.

« C'EST UNE MERVEILLEUSE QUESTION LEE. » Gai fit sa fameuse pose. « LAISSE-MOI RÉFLECHIR … » Il commença à se gratter la tête. « EN BUVANT BEAUCOUP D'EAU. »

« J'ai _hic_ déjà _hic_ essayé _hic_ ça. » répliqua Tenten.

« EH BIEN, UNE AUTRE FACON, C'EST DE SE METTRE LA TÊTE EN BAS. » dit Gai.

« J'ai _hic_ essayé _hic_ ça _hic_ aussi. » répondit Tenten.

« VOYONS VOIR … » Il continua à réfléchir. « EN MANGEANT DE LA NOURRITURE EPICÉE. » dit-il.

« LE CURRY DE LA VIE ! » s'exclama Lee. On pu presque apercevoir Neji tressaillir au souvenir de ces deux horribles mots assemblés.

« NO ! _hic_ » cria Tenten en signe de protestation.

« NOUS N'AVONS PAS DE CURRY. » dit Gai à Lee, qui avait l'air déçu. « AS-TU ESSAYÉ DE RETENIR TA RESPIRATION ? » demanda Gai à Tenten.

« Hai _hic_ » dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Gai commença à nommer toutes les façons de se débarrasser du hoquet auxquelles il pouvait penser, certaines d'entre elles étaient complètement folles (seul lui aurait pu imaginer des trucs pareils), et d'autres étaient juste un peu ridicules, mais Tenten était prête à essayer n'importe quoi.

« ET SI TU DÉCOMPTAIS À PARTIR DE 100 ? » suggéra Gai.

Tenten n'avait pas encore essayé ça, alors elle décida de le faire. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à décompter depuis 100. Pendant qu'elle le faisait, Gai appela discrètement Lee, lui chuchotant dans l'oreille de se mettre derrière Tenten pour lui faire peur. Il avait entendu dire une fois qu'effrayer quelqu'un était un bon moyen pour le débarrasser de son hoquet.

_HIC_

« Ça ne marche toujours pas. » déclara Tenten.

« BOUH ! » Lee jaillit de derrière un buisson. Tenten, cependant, n'était pas surprise du tout, et elle donna au garçon un regard interrogatif. « GAI-SENSEI, ELLE N'A PAS ÉTÉ EFFRAYÉE ! » déclara Lee, déçu.

« Pourquoi _hic _devrais-je _hic_ être _hic_ effrayée _hic_ par toi _hic_, Lee ? » demanda curieusement Tenten, avant que les trois ne continuent avec leurs « solutions » pour le hoquet.

Après un moment, l'entrainement étant au point mort pour essayer de régler le problème de la kunoichi, le prodige méditant commença à s'irriter, et décida qu'il y en avait plus qu'assez. Après avoir essayé des dizaines et des dizaines de moyens pour essayer de débarrasser Tenten de son hoquet, les deux bêtes vertes n'avaient toujours pas réussi leur « mission ». Pour empirer la situation, ils avaient déjà gâché deux heures d'entrainement, chose que Neji ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps.

Lassé par tout ce bazar, le prodige Hyuuga se leva de sa place contre l'arbre et dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Tenten et les deux aliénés. S'approchant rapidement de Tenten, il attrapa sa tête avec ses mains et en un instant, l'attira en face de lui. Tenten enregistra à peine que leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, et avant qu'elle ne le sache, il l'embrassait. Elle était prise complètement par surprise, se demandant ce qui prenait le Hyuuga au cœur de glace.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Neji la relâcha finalement. A bout de souffle, mais béate, Tenten leva la tête pour commencer à parler.

« Voilà. » dit Neji, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit allant ramasser son équipement afin qu'ils puissent commencer l'entrainement.

Pendant que les trois autres regardaient Neji marcher dans la clairière en face d'eux, Lee se tourna vers Gai puis vers Tenten. « Tenten. » l'appela-t-il.

« Oui Lee ? » elle se tourna pour lui faire face, toujours quelque peu ébahie par le baiser imprévu.

« HÉ ! TON HOQUET EST PARTI ! » Dit-il avec excitation.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » répondit-elle.

Les trois membres de la Team Gai commencèrent à marcher vers la clairière où Neji se préparait déjà pour leur entrainement de tir à la cible. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua le prodige toucher ses lèvres et sourire, avant de se retourner pour faire face à ses coéquipiers.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
FIN  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**


	5. Almost lovers

**Note : Traduction du Recueil de 100 One-Shot****,**** de **I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi**.**

Titre : Presque amants (Almost lovers)  
Auteur : I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi  
Traducteur : Fuyukage  
Langue originelle : Anglais  
Disclaimer :** I own nothing. **Rien ne m'appartient.  
Pairing : NejiTen  
Genre : Romance.  
Résumé du chapitre : Tenten est la dernière de l'équipe à tenter de passer les examens Jounin. Pendant qu'elle se prépare pour la tâche ardue, la kunoichi aux chignons ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder et de penser à l'homme qui l'a aidée à aller aussi loin dans le monde shinobi. _ATTENTION : ceci est un Two-shot (un one-shot à 2 chapitres), en voici la 1__ère__ partie._

Enjoy !

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Almost lovers**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_SHLING_

Le son strident du métal émana d'entre les branches des arbres où des armes voltigeaient, s'enfonçant doucement dans la légère brise d'été. Les uns après les autres, les projectiles visaient un certain shinobi aux yeux blancs. Mais comme toujours, Neji parvenait à éviter chacune des armes que Tenten projetait.

'Encore raté !' pensa Tenten pendant qu'elle se déplaçait à travers les arbres, essoufflée du fait d'avoir essayé, sans succès, d'échapper au byakugan de Neji.

« Haah » la kunoichi expira bruyamment. « Neji, pouvons-nous S'IL TE PLAIT prendre une pause maintenant ? » supplia la jeune fille aux chignons.

Les deux membres de la Team Gai s'entrainaient depuis tôt le matin, au grand déplaisir de la kunoichi. Ils s'entrainaient non-stop, tous les jours, depuis quelques semaines. Elle se sentait fatiguée depuis quelques heures déjà, et demandait à son partenaire de lui permettre de prendre une courte pause. Malheureusement, ledit partenaire avait l'intention de s'exercer encore plus dans le but de préparer Tenten pour les examens Jounin à venir.

« Tu ne deviendras jamais plus puissante de cette manière » répondit Neji, apparaissant derrière Tenten et s'emparant rudement d'elle.

« Bien » céda Tenten, ne voulant pas admettre combien elle se sentait épuisée, de peur que Neji puisse la penser faible non pas qu'il l'ait jamais appelée faible.

« Hn » Neji relâcha se prise sur la jeune fille, réalisant son épuisement lorsqu'il s'est glissé derrière elle, la piégeant dans ses bras, et qu'elle avait omis de se libérer de son emprise.

« Hein ? » Tenten se retourna, confuse, mais bien consciente de la sensation que provoquait les doigts de Neji sur sa peau pendant qu'il retirait ses bras d'autour d'elle.

Sans un mot, Neji s'avança vers l'arbre le plus proche pour méditer, et ainsi autoriser Tenten à reprendre ses forces. Tenten ne remit pas en question ses actions elle comprenait ses silences mieux que quiconque.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

« Prête ? » questionna Neji, d'une manière froide habituelle.

« Oui. » répondit Tenten d'une voix confiante, même si au fond elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse.

« Reste concentrée » conseilla Neji.

« Oui. » répondit Tenten, avant de pénétrer sur le terrain d'examen.

Elle était dans l'obscurité, lutant contre des ombres dissimulées dans les ténèbres. Au dessus d'elle, le ciel nocturne semblait sans fin, n'ayant qu'une seule étoile perdue dans ce vaste ciel sans lune.

'Neji' pensa-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

Pendant toutes ces années où ils avaient été ensembles en tant que coéquipiers, il avait toujours été l'étoile qui la guidait à travers l'obscurité. A un moment, au court de ce long chemin, elle était tombée amoureuse du prodige Hyuuga avant même qu'elle ne le réalise. Cependant, sa nature froide et dénudée d'émotions ne lui avait pas permis de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, de ce fait, elle choisit de taire ses sentiments craignant de le perdre si jamais elle se confessait et qu'il la rejetait.

Le Hyuuga était bien connu pour sa personnalité stoïque, ne montrant jamais ne serait-ce qu'une bride d'émotion mais elle le connaissait mieux, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. En réalité, il était empli d'émotions. Il suffisait juste d'apprendre à le lire, pour voir la tristesse qui avait emplie ses yeux lors de leurs jeunes années. Une tristesse qui, depuis quelques années, avait été remplacée par quelque chose d'autre, mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être, Tenten n'arrivait pas à le discerner.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Etant le grand prodige Hyuuga, il y avait beaucoup de clans à travers les cinq nations qui avaient essayé de persuader le jeune génie d'épouser l'une de leurs femmes. Neji les avait tous repoussés, déclarant qu'il ne souhaitait pas être détourné de son objectif de devenir un ninja encore plus puissant.

Tenten avait été très inquiète qu'il ne décide finalement de partir avec une femme qui lui aurait été offerte comme épouse. Cette jeune femme était une belle et intelligente aristocrate du Pays des Vagues. Son clan avait fait une énorme offre, donnant la possibilité à Neji de diriger leur clan entier. Et qui est plus, il semblait que Neji n'avait pas été complètement agacé par la jeune femme, et il semblerait même qu'il ait été presque amical envers elle enfin, aussi amical que Neji pouvait l'être.

Si Tenten avait été une autre personne, elle aurait presque pu se sentir jalouse, mais ce n'était pas de son genre. Elle s'était sentie blessée, et attristée à l'idée de le perdre, mais au final, elle réalisa que ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, c'était que Neji soit heureux. Si cela signifiait qu'il devait la laisser et épouser une fille d'un autre village, dans ce cas, Tenten serait heureuse pour lui.

Mais heureusement, il avait bien évidemment refusé ce mariage comme tous les précédents et était revenu sur le terrain d'entrainement le lendemain matin même après que la fille s'en fut allée, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

« Aaaaaah » A plusieurs reprises, Tenten se frappa la tête, guère trop doucement.

« Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à lui ? » se demanda-t-elle silencieusement, faisant son chemin à travers la forêt sombre. « Je devrais être en train de me concentrer » se rappela-t-elle.

_« Reste concentrée » _Ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit.

« Je sais, je sais » soupira Tenten. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher » murmura-t-elle.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

« Ça ne me mène nulle part » soupira-t-elle, vagabondant à travers la forêt depuis quelques heures maintenant.

Tout au long du chemin, elle avait rencontré quelques pièges, des animaux sauvages, et des Jounins cachés censés la mettre à l'épreuve, mais elle avait facilement dévié tous ces obstacles. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à conserver son attention. Être en pleine nature avec rien d'autre pour compagnie que ses propres pensées lui donnait bien trop de temps pour se questionner sur tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, mais aussi ce qu'elle avait essayé d'ignorer.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'en préoccupe » se dit-elle à elle-même. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il ressentait la même chose. »

'Tu es juste en train de tout faire pour avoir un chagrin d'amour' se dit-elle pendant qu'elle atterrissait à terre après avoir sauté d'une branche, arpentant la zone pour trouver une sortie et d'autres ninja cachés.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

« FELICITATIONS JEUNE FLEUR, TU AS FINALEMENT REUSSI A DEVENIR JOUNIN COMME NOUS ! » s'écria joyeusement Gai, pendant que Tenten sortait de la Tour de l'Hokage vers les rues bondées, venant tout juste d'être promue au rang d'élite, Jounin.

Le sensei à la combinaison s'approcha rapidement de la kunoichi pour l'attirer dans une étreinte puissante.

« Merci Gai-sensei » répondit Tenten, ayant du mal à respirer à cause de l'emprise trop serrée de son sensei.

« YOSH ! NOUS SOMMES TELLEMENT HEUREUX POUR TOI TENTEN-SAN » ajouta Lee, rejoignant l'étreinte « N'EST-CE PAS NEJI-KUN ? » demanda-t-il au jeune homme stoïque situé près d'eux, lui faisant signe de rejoindre l'étreinte.

« Hn » répondit Neji, refusant de se conformer au souhait de Lee. Il resta impassible comme d'habitude, mais Tenten pouvait voir la joie danser dans ses yeux.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_And when you left, you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never, never forget_

_These images_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

« Félicitations » dit finalement Neji, après que Gai et Lee se soient précipités vers un autre couché de soleil, laissant Neji et Tenten seuls dans les rues bondées de Konoha.

« Merci. » Tenten rougit légèrement.

C'était la première fois qu'il la complimentait. Ce n'était pas vraiment une étreinte, mais ce n'est pas comme si Tenten avait espéré la même sorte de réaction de Neji que de ses deux autres coéquipiers.

Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour un câlin de sa part … ou encore mieux, un baiser.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_No_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dériver dans ses fantasmes. Elle était Jounin maintenant, non plus une enfant incapable de surmonter un béguin d'écolière.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Le lendemain, Tenten se réveilla. Le frisson d'avoir été promue au rang de Jounin disparu pendant qu'elle se préparait, tôt, pour l'entrainement avec Neji.

'Neji.' Elle sourit à la simple pensée de son nom. Bien qu'elle s'était juré de mettre derrière elle ces idées enfantines maintenant qu'elle faisait partie de l'élite des ninjas, elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de penser à lui à chaque instant.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

En approchant de leur habituel terrain d'entrainement, elle remarqua que quelque chose était différent. S'avançant vers la clairière où elle s'entrainait habituellement avec Neji, elle réalisa ce que c'était. Le prodige blanc aux yeux était introuvable.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_Did I make it that_

_Easy to walk right in and out_

_Of my life?_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Ce n'était pas du tout du genre du Hyuuga de manquer l'entrainement. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Tenten n'y aurait pas prêté attention longtemps, mais c'était LE Hyuuga Neji. Il n'est JAMAIS en retard. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Faisant son chemin à travers les rues de Konoha vers les quartiers Hyuuga, la maîtresse des armes tomba sur Haruno Sakura et Yamanaka Ino.

« Salut Tenten » Sakura salua la kunoichi plus âgée.

« Hey Tenten » Ino sourit.

« Bonjour Sakura, bonjour Ino » répondit Tenten en s'approchant des deux filles.

« Félicitations pour ta promotion au rang de Jounin » dit Sakura.

« Tu as été promue Jounin ? » Ino se tourna vers la kunoichi aux chignons, incrédule. « Félicitations, je suppose que tout cet entrainement avec Neji a payé. »

« Merci à vous deux » Tenten sourit, reconnaissante pour la sincérité des deux jeunes filles. « Au fait, est ce que l'une d'entre vous aurait vu Neji aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » Sakura regarda Tenten, surprise. « Cette fille du pays des Vagues est revenue. » l'informa la medic-nin aux cheveux roses.

« Il parait que son clan est là pour finaliser l'arrangement du mariage de Neji avec cette fille, avec les aînés Hyuuga. » ajouta Ino.

« Oh » répondit solennellement Tenten, sa poitrine serrée par une douloureuse appréhension. « Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient encore en train de négocier. »

« Ça va Tenten ? » demanda Sakura, ayant remarqué le changement dans le ton de Tenten.

« Oui, ça va. » Tenten revint rapidement à une voix plus gaie. « J'étais juste en train de penser. »

« A quoi ? » demanda Ino, toujours une commère.

« Je pensais juste qu'elle est parfaite pour Neji » mentit douloureusement Tenten.

« Oh. » Ino ne croyait pas tout à fait la jeune fille aux chignons.

« C'est tellement dommage de perdre un si bon partenaire d'entrainement » ajouta-t-elle pour se débarrasser des deux filles.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

« Tenten.» Une voix de barytone familière arracha la jeune fille de ses pensées vides.

Depuis que Sakura et Ino l'avait informée de la raison pour laquelle Neji avait manqué leur traditionnelle session d'entrainement, elle s'était assise, appuyée, les yeux fermés, contre le même arbre où Neji méditait toujours.

« Neji » sursauta Tenten, surprise par l'apparition soudaine du prodige aux yeux blancs. « Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis ici pour l'entrainement » répondit Neji.

« Mais c'était il y a plusieurs heures » répondit Tenten. 'En plus, tu es supposé être occupé, tu as un mariage à préparer' pensa-t-elle.

« Tu es toujours là » observa Neji.

« Je réfléchissais. »

« … » Un sourcil interrogateur finement dessiné s'éleva.

« Mais si tu veux t'entraîner, je suis prête » Tenten se dirigea vers lui et commença à sortir ses parchemins.

« Non » répondit Neji « Il est tard. »

« Ok » répondit Tenten, déçue. 'C'est donc ça ? N'allons nous jamais plus nous entrainer de nouveau ?' se demanda-t-elle.

« Allons manger quelque part » offrit-il. « Nous allons célébrer ta promotion. » Neji commença à marcher vers le village.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Tenten, choquée par cette invitation soudaine.

« A moins que tu ne préfères t'entraîner » répondit Neji.

« … » C'était très différent du Neji qu'elle connaissait. « Neji … » commença-t-elle.

« Hn ? » il se tourna vers elle.

« Non, rien » Tenten esquissa un sourire rassurant.

Peut-être était-il un rêve inatteignable, peut-être qu'un chagrin d'amour l'attendait au tournant, mais pour le moment, être avec lui lui suffisait. Et, si à la fin, tout ce qui lui restait était des images et des fantasmes, cela n'importait pas, car tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le voir heureux.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
A suivre …  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

* * *

**A/N de Fuyukage :** Bonjour à tous ^^ j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait patienter … Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas traduire plus souvent, mais je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faires (vraie raison : flemmingite aiguë). Enfin bref. C'est vraiment long de faire une traduction de qualité. Rien que ce chapitre m'a pris environ 5/6h. (… et j'en ai encore 95 autres à faireeeeeeee) Je vais essayer de traduire le plus possible dans les prochains jours, histoire que vous ayez du NejiTen tout beau tout frais à vous mettre sous la dent. Oh là là … j'en ai vraiment 95 autres à faire ! Je ne suis pas prête d'avoir fini haha. A ce rythme, peut-être que dans une dizaine d'année, j'aurais terminé ! )

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews ! C'est vraiment super agréable de savoir que l'on est lu(e)s ! Et merci à tous les gens qui 'follow' les one-shots ! ça me fait très plaisir (et ça fait très plaisir à l'auteur de ces one-shots aussi) !

PS : J'aime bien savoir qui me lit (enfin, qui lit mes traductions hahaha) donc s'il vous plait, laissez un petit signe de votre passage (car ça motive vraiment beaucoup !) Merci d'avance et bonnes vacances à vous !


	6. The Reason

**Note : Traduction du Recueil de 100 One-Shot****,**** de **I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi**.**

Titre : La raison (The Reason)  
Auteur : I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi  
Traducteur : Fuyukage  
Langue originelle : Anglais  
Disclaimer :** I own nothing. **Rien ne m'appartient.  
Pairing : NejiTen  
Genre : Romance.  
Résumé du chapitre : Tenten est la dernière de l'équipe à tenter de passer les examens Jounin. Pendant qu'il la prépare pour la tâche ardue, le shinobi aux yeux blancs ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder et de penser à combien la présence de la kunoichi aux chignons à ses côtés lui importe. _ATTENTION : ceci est un Two-shot (un one-shot à 2 chapitres), en voici la 2__ème__ partie._

Enjoy !

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
THE REASON  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

« Neji, pouvons-nous S'IL TE PLAIT prendre une pause maintenant ? » Haleta la kunoichi aux chignons.

Les deux membres de la Team Gai s'entrainaient depuis tôt le matin. Tenten projetait de passer les examens Jounin à venir, une tâche que Neji avait accomplie quelques années auparavant. Il était déterminé à la préparer au mieux pour ce challenge, par conséquent, il l'entrainait durement depuis quelques semaines. Pendant cette période, il avait été bien plus ferme avec elle qui ne l'était normalement. Bien qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble depuis de nombreuses années, laissés à eux-mêmes par Gai et Lee qui allaient s'entraîner ensemble lors de leurs jeunes années, Neji n'avait jamais été si exigeant avec la jeune fille. Certes, il la faisait s'entraîner avec lui sous des climats rigoureux et à des heures pas croyables de la nuit, mais il avait toujours prévu une pause aux moments où il savait que Tenten serait fatiguée, et il annulait toujours l'entraînement les jours où il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mais ces deux dernières semaines, vu qu'il aidait la jeune fille à se préparer pour ses examens Jounin, il avait été implacable.

Neji était conscient des forces de la jeune fille, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait en mesure d'exceller, mais il savait que l'examen était difficile et dangereux, il voulait juste s'assurer que Tenten ne soit pas trop gravement blessée.

« Tu ne deviendras jamais plus puissante de cette manière » répondit Neji, apparaissant derrière Tenten et s'emparant rudement d'elle.

« Bien » céda Tenten, essayant de cacher combien elle se sentait épuisée, mais Neji pouvait le deviner à la seconde même où il s'empara d'elle, de par sa misérable tentative de se libérer de son emprise.

« Hn » Neji relâcha sa prise sur la jeune fille, se dirigeant vers son arbre de méditation habituel.

« Hein ? » il vit Tenten se retourner, confuse, mais il resta immobile, assis, les yeux fermés pour méditer.

'J'en ai peut-être trop fait' se dit-il, sentant la kunoichi l'approcher, près de l'arbre.

C'était comme ça depuis longtemps, après chaque entrainement, Neji se dirigeait vers son arbre favori et s'assaillait pour méditer, puis Tenten suivait ensuite, s'assaillait près de lui et faisait une courte sieste.

Au début, ça ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Il n'aimait pas trop que l'on soit proche de lui, et ne la considérant comme rien de plus qu'une coéquipière, il avait été réticent à la laisser s'approcher de lui dans un autre contexte que celui de l'entraînement. Ainsi, la première fois qu'elle était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui, il lui a dit de s'éloigner de lui, sans même une explication. La jeune fille a dû remarquer son malaise et son mécontentement, car elle s'est rapidement déplacée sous un autre arbre.

Un jour, après un entrainement particulièrement échauffé, Tenten était presque devenue une grande ecchymose humaine. Il s'était senti coupable d'avoir passé sa frustration sur des questions de famille sur la pauvre jeune fille. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa colère et pourtant il l'avait complètement vaincue. Ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour s'asseoir près de lui, il l'avait laissée faire. A un moment, sa tête tomba sur son épaule.

Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour ce jour-là, et jamais elle ne montra un quelconque signe d'accusation envers lui. Le lendemain, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'évite, demandant peut-être à Gai et Lee de s'entraîner avec elle, mais il avait été agréablement surpris de la voir approcher d'un air joyeux en lui demandant de s'entraîner comme tous les autres jours.

Après cela, ce devint une tradition, ils s'entraîneraient, puis iraient tous les deux sous le même arbre pour se reposer. D'un point de vue extérieur, il semblait que les deux partenaires d'entraînement étaient assis pour méditer, mais Neji savait que ce n'était pas ça. Bien qu'elle ne fasse quasiment aucun bruit, il pouvait dire, de par sa respiration peu profonde, qu'elle profitait toujours de chaque occasion pour faire une sieste rapide, pendant qu'il essayait de méditer.

En vérité, à ce moment-là, aucun ne méditait. Pendant que Tenten dormait, Neji restait juste assis, à penser à la jeune fille à ses côtés. Quelques fois, il se sentait coupable de la blesser pendant les séances d'entraînement, surtout lorsqu'il entendait un faible gémissement douloureux s'échapper des lèvres de la jeune fille. Mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti aucune animosité envers lui, même s'il semblait qu'elle ne pouvait jamais le vaincre. Lentement, il avait commencé à la voir comme plus qu'une coéquipière et partenaire d'entraînement. Elle était aussi son amie.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

« Prête ? » questionna Neji, d'une habituelle manière froide, en regardant Tenten qui fixait le terrain d'examen où elle entrerait bientôt pour passer son test.

« Oui. » répondit Tenten d'une voix confiante, bien que Neji puisse toujours voir de la nervosité dans ses yeux.

« Reste concentrée » lui conseilla Neji, essayant de la calmer un peu.

« Oui. » répondit Tenten, avant de pénétrer sur le terrain d'examen.

En regardant Tenten s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, Neji ressentit une palpitation dans sa poitrine. Il était convaincu qu'elle réussirait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester l'idée qu'elle soit seule là-bas. Elle était une kunoichi puissante et talentueuse la meilleure, selon Neji, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle se batte sans lui, tout comme il ne se sentait jamais parfaitement à l'aise lorsqu'il combattait sans elle.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Neji leva les yeux vers le ciel sans lune, se demandant où était Tenten dans la forêt, et si elle s'en sortait bien. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle réussirait superbement, mais il restait inquiet.

Le Hyuuga était bien connu pour sa personnalité stoïque, son attitude glaciale et son manque d'émotion. Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Très tôt dans sa vie, il avait appris, comme tous les Hyuuga, que les émotions étaient des obstacles, et qu'il était donc préférable de les éliminer. Mais tout comme sa cousine Hinata, qui était incapable de contrôler ses émotions, Neji n'était pas non plus complètement à l'abri de leur emprise il était simplement plus doué pour cacher ses émotions que sa jeune cousine.

Cependant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tenten, les choses étaient différentes. Une fois, elle lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait voir son âme à travers ses yeux. Cela avait été un peu déroutant pour le porteur du Byakugan, car il était de croyance commune que les yeux blancs des Hyuuga ne contenaient aucune émotion que ce soit, en raison de leur froideur incolore. Pourtant, Tenten avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle pouvait voir clairement tout ce qu'il ressentait rien qu'en regardant ses yeux et il la croyait, car elle était la seule à comprendre ses silences et les mots derrière ses réponses monosyllabiques.

« Où es-tu Tenten ? » se demanda Neji, en regardant la seule étoile du ciel.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

« FELICITATIONS JEUNE FLEUR, TU AS FINALEMENT REUSSI A DEVENIR JOUNIN COMME NOUS ! » s'écria joyeusement Gai, pendant que Tenten sortait de la Tour de l'Hokage pour rejoindre ses deux coéquipiers et son sensei. Elle venait tout juste d'être promue au rang d'élite, Jounin, après avoir réussi son examen, quelques jours plus tôt.

« Merci Gai-sensei » répondit Tenten, ayant du mal à respirer à cause de l'emprise trop serrée de son sensei, rapidement suivi de Lee.

« YOSH ! NOUS SOMMES TELLEMENT HEUREUX POUR TOI TENTEN-SAN » ajouta Lee, avant de se retourner pour rencontrer le regard intense de Neji, qui fixait ses deux coéquipiers en combinaison qui écrasaient Tenten entre eux deux.

« N'EST-CE PAS NEJI-KUN ? » demanda Lee au jeune homme stoïque situé près d'eux, lui faisant signe de rejoindre l'étreinte.

« Hn » répondit Neji, refusant de se conformer au souhait de Lee. Il resta impassible comme d'habitude, mais à l'intérieur, il était très heureux pour elle, même quasiment souriant, avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

Si Neji avait été un autre homme, il se serait joint à l'étreinte, rien que pour être proche de Tenten, mais il n'était pas un autre homme, il était Hyuuga Neji, et il ne faisait certainement PAS de câlins de groupe. Mais quelques fois, il aurait aimé être un peu plus affectueux, comme Gai et Lee. 'Oui enfin, peut-être pas comme Gai et Lee'. Il frissonna presque à l'idée, mais il était Neji, et Neji ne frissonne pas.

« Nous devrions y aller » Neji rappela au trio les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient venus à la tour de l'Hokage en premier lieu.

Gai-sensei avait décidé qu'ils iraient tous ensemble célébrer la promotion de Tenten. Il est donc allé à l'appartement de Lee pour envoyer son mini-clone chercher Neji aux quartiers Hyuuga pour qu'ils puissent attendre tous les trois Tenten devant la tour de l'Hokage.

« OUI, C'EST VRAI ! » s'exclama Gai, relâchant Tenten. « NOUS DEVONS EMMENER NOTRE PRECIEUSE FLEUR CELEBRER CE GRAND ACCOMPLISSEMENT ! » beugla-t-il bruyamment.

« OH GAI-SENSEI, VOUS ÊTES TELLEMENT REFLECHI ! » s'exclama Lee.

« LEE ! » cria Gai.

« GAI-SENSEI ! » cria de nouveau Lee.

« LEE ! »

« GAI-SENSEI ! »

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_and the reason is You_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

« Félicitations » dit finalement Neji, après que Gai et Lee se soient précipités vers un autre couché de soleil, laissant Neji et Tenten seuls dans les rues bondées de Konoha.

« Merci. » Tenten rougit légèrement.

'Elle est vraiment mignonne lorsqu'elle rougit' pensa Neji. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il était le seul à avoir l'honneur d'être capable de colorer ses joues en un rose délicat.

Après que Gai et Lee se soient fait la malle, Tenten et Neji décidèrent de se séparer aussi, pensant que les deux surexcités ne se montreraient pas avec un bout de temps, et qu'il valait mieux les attendre pour le dîner de fête. Secrètement, Neji aurait aimé aller à ce repas de fête juste avec Tenten, mais en même temps, cela aurait vraiment ressemblé à un rendez-vous amoureux et il n'était pas sûr de ce que Tenten en aurait pensé s'il l'avait suggéré. Donc, il la raccompagna chez elle et ils consentirent à se retrouver au terrain d'entrainement habituel, tôt le lendemain matin.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Avant même que le soleil ne soit levé, Neji se préparait pour son entraînement avec Tenten. En sortant de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement, il sentit soudain un puissant et intense chakra derrière lui.

« Neji » la voix du chef du clan Hyuuga s'éleva derrière lui.

« Hiashi-sama » Neji s'inclina poliment après s'être retourné pour faire face au chef de clan.

« Tu ne t'entraîneras pas aujourd'hui » ordonna Hiashi.

« … » Neji n'osa pas questionner le chef de clan, mais il était curieux de savoir pourquoi son oncle lui donnait un tel ordre.

« La fille du clan qui est venu le mois dernier est revenue pour finaliser les détails de leur offre concernant ton mariage avec elle. » informa Hiashi, en voyant la confusion de son neveu.

Il était bien connu que Neji avait été approché par de nombreux clans pour qu'il épouse l'une de leurs femmes. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Neji avait rencontré une jeune aristocrate du Pays des Vagues. La femme qui était destinée à être son épouse semblait être une personne assez agréable, et non irritante comme la plupart des femmes que Neji connaissait, y compris ses nombreuses fan-girls. Mais Neji avait quand même détourné l'offre, comme il l'avait fait avec toutes les autres. Il les informa qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter son village et qu'il avait un but qu'il devait toujours atteindre. La fille s'en est allée, et pour Neji, la question était réglée. Mais les aînés avaient d'autres idées.

Il leur était devenu plutôt ennuyant que tous ces clans les approchent dans l'optique de marier l'une de leurs femmes au prodige Hyuuga, et par conséquent, ils avaient décidé que Neji devait se marier pour mettre un terme à tout ça. Ils avaient également d'autres raisons pour vouloir que Neji se marie, comme par exemple la volonté que Neji engendre de nouveaux membres du clan Hyuuga ayant le même niveau de compétence que lui. Puisque la jeune femme du Pays des Vagues avait été la seule qui ne semblait pas ennuyer profondément Neji, ils avaient décidé que ce serait elle qui épouserait Neji.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

« Je refuse » déclara sans ménagement Neji, aux aînés Hyuuga assis à sa droite, près de Hiashi, Hinata et Hanabi, qui étaient assis à la place d'honneur.

« Tu ne peux pas refuser » répondit avec colère un des aînés.

« C'est ton rôle en tant que membre de la branche parallèle de faire ce qui est le meilleur pour le clan » ajouta un autre aîné.

« Et ce qui est le meilleur pour le clan, c'est que tu te maries rapidement, et puisque tu as été incapable de choisir une épouse digne, c'est à nous, aînés, de t'en trouver une » rajouta un troisième aîné.

« Mais _j'ai_ trouvé une épouse » répondit Neji à la grande surprise de tous ceux réunis dans la pièce, y compris les membres de la branche parallèle et les aînés.

« Et qui est exactement cette femme ? » dit finalement Hiashi.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

« Tenten.» Neji était surpris de trouver la kunoichi aux chignons attendant toujours sur leur terrain d'entraînement. Il croyait qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle, après tout, de nombreuses heures étaient passées depuis l'heure où le rendez-vous avait été fixé.

« Neji » sursauta Tenten, surprise par l'apparition soudaine du prodige aux yeux blancs. « Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis ici pour l'entrainement » répondit Neji.

« Mais c'était il y a plusieurs heures » répondit Tenten. Elle semblait un peu nerveuse, mais Neji pensait que c'était peut-être sa propre nervosité qu'il projetait sur elle.

« Tu es toujours là » répondit Neji, essayant de supprimer le malaise de sa voix.

« Je réfléchissais » répondit Tenten.

« … » Un sourcil interrogateur finement dessiné s'éleva. Neji se demandait à quoi elle avait bien pu réfléchir autant au point de ne pas remarquer sa présence.

« Mais si tu veux t'entraîner, je suis prête » Tenten se dirigea vers lui et commença à sortir ses parchemins.

« Non » répondit Neji « Il est tard. » 'Et je dois te demander quelque chose …' pensa-t-il.

« Ok » répondit Tenten, quelque peu déçue, chose que Neji ne remarqua pas, submergé par ses propres pensées.

« Allons manger quelque part » offrit-il. « Nous allons célébrer ta promotion. » 'Et je te ferai ma demande là-bas' pensa-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Tenten.

« A moins que tu ne préfères t'entraîner » répondit Neji, sachant très bien qu'elle ne voudrait pas, puisqu'il savait qu'elle était là depuis longtemps et qu'elle était sûrement affamée.

« Neji … » dit-elle calmement en le suivant au village.

« Hn ? » il se tourna vers elle, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à l'esprit.

« Non, rien » Tenten esquissa un sourire rassurant.

Neji sourit en retour, Tenten était la raison, sa raison pour vouloir être un homme différent, un homme meilleur, sa raison pour sourire.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**FIN**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

* * *

**A/N de Fuyukage :** Aller, plus que 94 ! On y croit !

PS : J'aime bien savoir qui me lit (enfin, qui lit mes traductions hahaha) donc s'il vous plait, laissez un petit signe de votre passage (car ça motive vraiment beaucoup !) Merci d'avance et bonnes vacances à vous !


	7. Hair tie

**Note : Traduction du Recueil de 100 One-Shot****,**** de **I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi**.**

Titre : Elastique à cheveux (Hair Tie)  
Auteur : I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi  
Traducteur : Fuyukage  
Langue originelle : Anglais  
Disclaimer :** I own nothing. **Rien ne m'appartient.  
Pairing : NejiTen  
Genre : Romance.  
Résumé du chapitre : Les rêveries de Hyuuga Neji, le jour où Tenten oublie son élastique à cheveux.

Enjoy !

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
HAIR TIE  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

« Merde ! » Le murmure à peine audible vint à l'oreille du prodige aux yeux blancs.

Il se tourna pour regarder sa coéquipière, qui cherchait frénétiquement dans son sac. L'équipe Gai venait juste de terminer une longue mission d'escorte, et ils étaient sur le chemin du retour pour un repos bien mérité.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Neji dans sa froideur habituelle.

« Hein ? » avec une main, elle tenait ses cheveux détachés, tandis qu'avec l'autre elle déplaçait les objets de son sac. Elle se tourna pour regarder le Hyuuga.

Neji haussa curieusement un sourcil en observant Tenten.

« NEJI ! » cria soudainement Tenten, enthousiasmée, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose de la plus haute importance.

« Hn ? » Neji dévisagea la kunoichi, incertain, se demandant qu'est ce qui avait bien pu faire que sa coéquipière, habituellement saine d'esprit, crie comme … _Lee_. 'Arg ' Il frémit à la pensée que sa fidèle partenaire d'entraînement puisse ressembler, même un peu, à leur coéquipier bien trop enthousiaste.

« Neji, Neji, Neji ! » Tenten bondissait avec enthousiasme, maintenant d'une prise ferme ses cheveux bruns désordonnés.

« … » Le Hyuuga la dévisagea lui demandant des yeux, silencieusement, de bien vouloir cesser d'agir comme Lee. '_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça va mal se terminer pour moi ?_' se demanda-t-il.

« Oh Neji-kuuuuun » roucoula Tenten.

« Qu'y a-t-il Tenten ? » demanda Neji, un frisson dans le dos à l'entente du titre honorifique que Tenten avait ajouté à son nom c'était clair qu'elle voulait quelque chose.

« Oh Neji-kun » commença Tenten. « Tu serais tellement gentil si … » elle esquissa un sourire mélodieux ce qui ne faisait que déconcerter davantage le Hyuuga. « Puis-je t'emprunter ton élastique à cheveux ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Neji cligna des yeux, incrédule. « C'est tout ? » se demanda-t-il à haute voix. '_C'est tout ce dont je m'inquiétais ?_' se dit-il intérieurement.

« Est-ce un oui ? » Tenten sourit avec espoir.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon élastique ? » demanda suspicieusement Neji certain qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ça. Il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde.

« Allô ! » dit-elle en désignant ses cheveux. « Je dois attacher mes cheveux, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver un élastique » expliqua la kunoichi.

« C'est tout ? » répéta-t-il. « Bien » Il soupira, puis enleva l'élastique de ses cheveux avant de le tendre à Tenten.

« Merci. » répondit la jeune fille, en prenant rapidement l'élastique des mains de Neji pour envelopper sa chevelure en un simple chignon bâclé sur le haut de sa tête.

« Hn. » Neji regarda la kunoichi faire tournoyer l'élastique sur le chignon pour éviter que ce dernier ne tombe. Il ne l'avait jamais réalisé jusque là, mais il était certain qu'il n'avait jamais vu Tenten avec les cheveux détachés.

« Ok, aller, on y va. » Tenten ramassa son sac. Quelques instants plus tard les deux shinobi se dirigeaient de l'autre côté du camp pour trouver Lee et Gai en train de remballer leurs tentes.

« SOMMES-NOUS PRÊTS, MES JEUNES ETUDIANTS ? » cria le sensei en spandex vert.

« OUI ! » répondit Lee avec enthousiasme.

Les quatre shinobi reprirent la route à travers les arbres, vers Konoha.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

« MA CHERE EQUIPE, ON SE VOIT DEMAIN A 05h DU MATIN ! » ordonna Gai en sortant de la tour de l'Hokage, où ils venaient juste de rendre leur rapport.

« Oui. » répondirent Lee, Neji et Tenten à l'unisson, avant que Gai ne s'en aille en direction du terrain d'entraînement de la Team 7. '_Sans doute pour aller défier Hatake Kakashi à un autre challenge parfaitement inutile_', pensa Neji, observant Gai courir à pleine vitesse.

« Hé Neji » Tenten agita sa main devant le visage du prodige, essayant d'attirer son attention. « Allô, ici la Terre » continua-t-elle.

« Arrête ça » dit-il en attrapant sa main.

« Tu pensais à quoi ? » demanda Tenten, inclinant la tête en le regardant.

« Hn » grogna Neji, n'ayant pas l'intention de répondre.

« Ok ! T'as pas besoin de me le dire » répliqua-t-elle, tirant la langue avec espièglerie avant de se tourner vers Lee. « On te dira pas de quoi on parlait, pas vrai Lee ? » Elle saisit son bras et commença à s'éloigner.

' _Ça y est, elle recommence à agir puérilement_. ' Neji soupira en suivant ses deux coéquipiers. ' _Si elle n'était pas si mignonne, ce serait ennuyant_. ' Neji se figea sur place à la soudaine intrusion de cette pensée dans sa tête.

« Dépêche toi Neji, ou sinon on va commencer à manger sans toi ! » s'écria Tenten, atteignant avec Lee le stand de ramen d'Ichiraku, où un certain shinobi aux cheveux blonds engloutissait bol de ramen après bol de ramen.

« YOSH ! OUI, DEPÊCHE TOI NEJI-KUN ! » Hurla Lee avant de s'asseoir et de saluer Naruto.

« Hn. » Neji chassa cette dernière pensée avant de prendre place à côté de ses deux coéquipiers. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une figure accroupie dans les buissons qu'il reconnut immédiatement. « Hinata-sama ? »

« Gloups. N-N-Neji-nii-san. » Hinata bondi hors du Buisson, les joues colorés d'un rouge vif. « B-bon retour de mission » balbutia Hinata.

« Merci, Hinata-sama. » Neji s'inclina poliment. « Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, se demandant pourquoi elle était cachée dans les buissons. '_Probablement pour voir ce baka de Naruto'_ raisonna-t-il.

« Huuum … » Hinata commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Oh, Hinata-chan ! » cria Naruto. « Quand es-tu arrivée ici ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser qu'elle était là.

'_Idiot_' Neji leva mentalement les yeux au ciel.

« Hé Hinata, tu veux nous rejoindre pour déjeuner ? » Tenten lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« O-oui. M-merci Tenten-san. » Hinata s'avança discrètement vers le siège à côté de la coéquipière de Neji.

'_Tenten est toujours aussi réfléchie'_ Neji esquissa un léger sourire, avant de se reprendre et reprendre son expression impassible.

« Tenten-chan, on dirait que tu es différente aujourd'hui. » commenta Naruto.

« … » Tenten haussa un sourcil, apparemment confuse par le commentaire de Naruto.

« Mais non ! » cria Lee, scrutant Tenten de la tête aux pieds, pour essayer de voir ce dont Naruto parlait.

« Mais si ! » insista Naruto. « Mais je sais pas ce que c'est. » Il plissa les yeux, comme si ça allait l'aider d'une quelconque manière.

« Je ne pense pas. » répéta Lee.

« Eh bien moi je pense que si ! » Naruto se leva pour faire face à Lee, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

'_Je suis entouré d'idiots_.' Neji leva mentalement les yeux au ciel en regardant les deux shinobi les plus bruyants du village, avec Gai et le clan Inuzuka, se disputer pour savoir si Tenten avait l'air différente ou pas.

« T-Tenten-san … » commença timidement Hinata.

« Oui Hinata ? » Tenten se tourna vers la jeune fille, ignorant les deux idiots qui se disputaient près d'eux.

« Tes cheveux sont vraiment jolis aujourd'hui. » La timide héritière sourit doucement.

« Merci. » Tenten sourit, rougissant légèrement pendant que sa main alla inconsciemment toucher le chignon bâclé sur sa tête.

« Oh mais c'est ça !» Naruto sourit triomphalement, content d'avoir eu raison.

« Oui Tenten-chan, tu es vraiment belle, pleine de jeunesse ! » s'exclama Lee en la regardant. « Tu ne penses pas Neji-kun ? » demanda-t-il au stoïque Hyuuga.

« Oui » répondit instinctivement Neji, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. '_Oh merde_.' Il se leva rapidement de son siège. « Hinata-sama, on se verra aux quartiers, Hiashi-sama veut probablement que je lui fasse mon rapport le plus vite possible. » dit-il, avant de se précipiter vers les quartiers Hyuuga.

« C'était vraiment bizarre. » dit Tenten en regardant le dos de son coéquipier qui s'éloignait.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça_ !' Se réprimanda Neji en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il se répétait encore et encore cet instant dans sa tête depuis quelques heures, se demandant comment était-ce possible qu'il fasse un tel lapsus devant tout le monde. '_Mais elle était vraiment jolie_.'

« N-Neji-nii-san.» Un murmure timide se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Neji marcha lentement vers sa porte, sachant très bien qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

« Hinata-sama. » salua-t-il en ouvrant la porte. « Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

« N-non » dit Hinata en secouant la tête. « Je voulais juste voir si tu allais mieux. » demanda-t-elle timidement en regardant le sol.

« … » Neji lui lança un regard confus.

« A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé au déjeuner. » lui rappela Hinata.

« … » Neji se raidit. « Je vais bien » dit-il d'un ton précipité.

« O-ok. » Hinata se retourna pour partir.

« Hinata-sama … » l'appela Neji.

« Oui ? » dit-elle en se retournant de nouveau.

« Avez-.. Avez-vous déjà vu Tenten avec les cheveux lâchés ? » demanda Neji avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Il y avait pensé depuis qu'il était revenu du stand de ramen. Non, même avant ça, depuis qu'il avait donné son élastique à cheveux à Tenten il se demandait à quoi ressemblait Tenten avec les cheveux lâchés. Il réalisa que depuis tout le temps qu'il connaissait la jeune femme, depuis toutes ces années où ils avaient été coéquipiers et partenaires d'entraînement, il ne l'avait jamais vue avec les cheveux détachés.

« N-non, Neji-nii-san, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vue. » Hinata confirma les suspicions de Neji.

« Oh. Ok, merci Hinata-sama. » Neji continua d'arpenter sa chambre, Hinata le laissant seul dans ses pensées, un sourire entendu fermement planté sur son visage.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

« Neji. » Une voix familière distraie Neji de sa méditation, assis contre un arbre du terrain d'entraînement de la Team Gai.

Il était 4h30 du matin, une heure avant que les autres n'arrivent. Neji ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa coéquipière debout devant lui, portant toujours l'élastique qu'il lui avait donné, en un chignon négligé.

« Es-tu prête pour l'entraînement ? » demanda-t-il en se mettant en position.

« Oui ! » répondit joyeusement Tenten en se mettant également en position.

Les deux partenaires d'entraînement tinrent leur routine quotidienne, c'est-à-dire frapper, bloquer, esquiver, projeter, tourner, tordre. Pendant tout ce temps, Neji fut distrait par des images de Tenten avec les cheveux lâchés. Finalement, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter ça plus longtemps et décida de viser l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux de Tenten, élastique qu'elle lui avait emprunté. Il essaya de rationaliser en se disant qu'il fallait bien qu'elle le lui rende.

« Neji » haleta Tenten. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient commencé, Gai et Lee étaient venus et repartis, et le soleil de midi brillait au dessus du duo. « Pouvons-nous prendre une pause ? » demanda Tenten.

« Non. » répondit simplement Neji, faisant un autre piqué pour couper l'élastique.

« Mais Neji, on a commencé depuis des heures, et j'ai faim. » déclara Tenten, sans trop geindre. « S'il teee plaiiiit ? » elle le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Hn. » Il céda à contrecœur, se dirigeant vers leurs boites à repas.

« Merci Neji. » Elle bondit près de lui, prenant sa boite à repas, pendant qu'il sortit sa bouteille d'eau et commença à boire.

« Oh, j'avais presque oublié. » s'exclama Tenten. Neji tourna la tête pour la regarder. « Ça y est » déclara-t-elle en enlevant l'élastique qui retenait son chignon négligé pour le tendre au Hyuuga.

'_Tellement_' « Belle » murmura Neji, ne réalisant pas que l'eau coulait sur son haut, admirant la kunoichi, béat.

« Hein ? » Tenten regarda l'eau s'écouler sur le haut de Neji. '_Je me demande ce qui ne va pas avec lui' _se demanda la kunoichi, avant de se tourner pour chercher un nouvel élastique dans son sac.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
FIN  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**A /N de Fuyukage :** Encore 93 ! (oui, je vais vous faire le décompte jusqu'à 0 haha)

PS : J'aime bien savoir qui me lit (enfin, qui lit mes traductions hahaha) donc s'il vous plait, laissez un petit signe de votre passage (car ça motive vraiment beaucoup !) Merci d'avance et bonnes vacances à vous !


	8. Sleepless

**Note : Traduction du Recueil de 100 One-Shot****,**** de **I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi**.**

Titre : Insomnie (Sleepless)  
Auteur : I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi  
Traducteur : Fuyukage  
Langue originelle : Anglais  
Disclaimer :** I own nothing. **Rien ne m'appartient.  
Pairing : NejiTen  
Genre : Romance.  
Résumé du chapitre : Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, Neji écrit un poème sur sa coéquipière.

Enjoy !

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
SLEEPLESS  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

En plein milieu de la nuit, une fois de plus, Neji ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait été incapable de trouver le repos, en proie à des pensées pour une certaine kunoichi aux chignons de son équipe.

Il avait passé des heures à essayer de s'endormir, et même avec les heures d'entraînement exhaustives qu'il faisait, il ne semblait toujours pas capable de s'endormir. Devenant de plus en plus frustré au fur et à mesure que la lune montait dans le ciel, il décida que s'il ne pouvait pas dormir, il essaierait au moins de faire quelque chose de productif.

En se levant de son lit, il remarqua sur son bureau un tas de feuilles de papier et un style semblant l'inviter. Il se dirigea vers le coin de sa chambre, s'assit en face des feuilles, alluma la petite lampe de bureau et se mit à écrire.

_Alors que le sommeil me fuit,  
Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être perplexe.  
Qu'est ce qui me tourmente,  
Et garde le sommeil à distance ?_

_J'ai vu __de nombreux cauchemars__;  
__Perdu __de nombreuses vies__;  
__Pourtant,__ce ne sont pas __les __raisons__,  
__De mon trouble__._

_Mon esprit __est __troublé__,  
__Mon __sommeil est perturbé__;  
__Je ne peux pas __saisir cette __affliction,__  
__Elle ne me laissera pas en paix__._

_Chaque moment, lorsque __je me lève__,  
__Cette sensation __me consume__;  
__Mes sens __sont obscurcis__,  
__Toute __raison __m'abandonne__._

_Je ne sais pas __quand cela a commencé__  
__Peut-être __à l'instant où __je l'ai rencontrée__.  
__Ces yeux __chauds et __bienveillants,__  
__Ces inimitables cheveux__._

_Bien que j'essaye de __le nier,__  
__La vérité est évidente__.  
__C'est pour elle __que je __sourie,__  
__Car elle __est la seule raison__._

_Aucune autre fleur,  
Ne pourrait être comparée  
A celle  
Qui me prive de mon repos._

_Bien que ma fierté ne me le permette pas,  
Car je ne suis pas aussi ouvert qu'elle,  
Mon cœur ne peut plus  
Être réduit au silence,  
De dire que cette personne,  
C'est vous._

_Avec tout mon être,  
Je t'aime Tenten._

_-Neji._

Neji se leva de sa chaise, plaçant rapidement la feuille de papier dans ses robes. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et fit rapidement son chemin à travers les rues sombres baignées dans la nuit. Déterminé, il accéléra son rythme à travers le village, en direction de l'appartement d'une certaine kunoichi qui avait volé son cœur.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
FIN  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

* * *

**A/N de Fuyukage : **… Heuu j'ai envie de dire « that was odd ! ». Je tenais à demander pardon, parce que la traduction est … Très approximative ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je traduis un poème et, heuu, c'est vraiment dur ! Donc j'ai fait comme j'ai pu ! Pour ceux qui parlent un peu anglais, je vous invite à aller voir la version originale du poème, s'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas dans la traduction. Ceci dit … encore 92 ! –se frappe la tête contre un mur- (et dire qu'en juin, je me disais que j'allais traduire les 100 one-shots pendant les vacances … Ha, ha, ha.)

PS : J'aime bien savoir qui me lit (enfin, qui lit mes traductions hahaha) donc s'il vous plait, laissez un petit signe de votre passage (car ça motive vraiment beaucoup !) Merci d'avance et bonnes vacances à vous !


	9. Green spandex

**Note : Traduction du Recueil de 100 One-Shot****,**** de **I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi**.**

Titre : Combinaison verte (Green spandex)  
Auteur : I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi  
Traducteur : Fuyukage  
Langue originelle : Anglais  
Disclaimer :** I own nothing. **Rien ne m'appartient.  
Pairing : NejiTen  
Genre : Romance.  
Résumé du chapitre : Pendant que Lee va on-ne-sait-où, Neji et Tenten se demandent où Gai peut bien acheter ses fameuses combinaisons vertes.

Enjoy !

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
GREEN SPANDEX  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

« Mais Tenten-san. » protesta l'homme à la coupe au bol, vêtu d'une combinaison verte. « Je suis certain que ta jeunesse s'améliorerait de manière exponentielle si tu portais cette combinaison, comme Gai et moi. » assura avec confiance Lee à la kunoichi, tenant une combinaison verte similaire à la sienne.

Comme Gai faisait une mission en solo et que Neji était en retard en raison d'une réunion du clan Hyuuga, Tenten et Lee étaient seuls sur le terrain d'entraînement habituel de la Team Gai. Ils étaient arrivés quelques instants plus tôt et avaient décidé de s'entraîner l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ce que Neji arrive, mais Tenten découvrit rapidement que Lee aimait parler pendant qu'il s'entraînait.

« C'est juste que le vert n'est pas ma couleur Lee. » expliqua Tenten, essayant de ne pas grincer les dents à l'idée de porter cette combinaison hideuse que Gai lui avait offert il y a longtemps.

« Mais si tu la portes, Gai-sensei sera tellement heureux. » répliqua Lee. « Et je suis certain que si tu la portais, Neji ne s'opposerait plus à porter sa combinaison non plus.» Le jeune homme était très optimiste.

« Je ne crois pas Lee. » répondit Tenten, essayant de cacher son sourire en coin en imaginant Neji porter une de ces combinaisons ridicules.

« Oh je suis certain que si ! » s'exclama Lee, en secouant la combinaison devant la kunoichi.

« Huum … » Tenten regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. « Neji ne devrait-il pas déjà être là ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. « Peut-être qu'on devrait aller le chercher. » dit-elle en se dirigeant précipitamment vers les quartiers Hyuuga.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Les réunions des Hyuuga semblaient devenir de plus en plus longues à chaque fois, et aussi de plus en plus ennuyantes. Neji n'avait jamais trop apprécié les réunions familiales, mais comme il était un membre de la branche parallèle (quoique, avec beaucoup d'avantages de la branche principale), il n'était pas autorisé à les manquer. En regardant le chef de clan conclure la cérémonie (toutes les réunions en devenaient inévitablement une), un soupir de soulagement lui vint lorsqu'il se dit qu'au moins il pourrait aller s'entraîner.

_CRASH_

« Lee ! » Neji entendit le cri accusateur de sa coéquipière après le grand fracas qui brisa le silence omniprésent des quartiers Hyuuga.

« NEJI-KUN ! » cria une voix puissante et bruyante, depuis les portes des quartiers.

'_Que faire maintenant ?_' Neji se leva immédiatement, aussi impassible que jamais sous le regard des aînés Hyuuga qui le fixaient d'un œil accusateur.

« Hiashi-sama … » dit calmement Neji, s'adressant au chef de clan.

« Va voir ça » répondit Hiashi avant même que Neji ne puisse demander la permission de se retirer.

« Oui. » Il s'en alla rapidement vers la source de l'agitation, là où des Hyuuga de la branche parallèle, qui avaient été exclus de la réunion pour servir de gardes, se rassemblaient rapidement.

« Hé, laissez le tranquille ! » L'entendit crier Neji pendant qu'elle poussait un garde loin de Lee. '_Elle devrait arrêter de le materner' _pensa Neji en regardant ses deux coéquipiers. '_Il n'apprendra jamais à se comporter correctement si elle fait toujours tout pour qu'il ne se prenne pas les corrections qu'il mérite._'

« YOSH ! MERCI, OH DELICATE FLEUR ! » Répondit Lee en se relevant du sol, où deux Hyuuga l'avaient mis.

« Lee » dit calmement Neji en s'approchant du duo.

« NEJI-KUN ! » Cria joyeusement Lee, oubliant que quelques instants plus tôt, il était cloué au sol. « POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU ES SI EN RETARD POUR L'ENTRAÎNEMENT AUJOURD'HUI ? NOTRE PRECIEUSE FLEUR _É_TAIT TELLEMENT INQUIETE, CE N'EST PAS TON GENRE DE MANQUER L'ENTRAÎNEMENT ! » Expliqua Lee. Tenten, qui se tenait derrière lui, essaya de dissimuler un léger rougissement, que Neji repéra tout de même. '_Elle était inquiète ?_' pensa Neji, en luttant contre l'envie d'esquisser un sourire.

« Lee. » gronda nerveusement Tenten. « Je t'ai déjà dit que Neji était en réunion, et que par conséquent il fallait qu'on l'attende à l'extérieur. » Elle se tourna vers Neji. « Désolée Neji, il s'est encore emporté. » Elle sourit en s'excusant.

« Hn » Neji se mit à marcher, sachant que Tenten comprendrait que cela signifiait qu'elle devait le suivre. Et bien sûr, c'est ce qu'elle fit, traînant Lee avec elle.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

« S'IL TE PLAIT … NEJI-KUN ? … » Supplia Lee, agitant quelque chose devant le prodige Hyuuga.

« Non ! » répondit fermement Neji. Les trois shinobi étaient assis en cercle, mangeant leur déjeuner.

Ils s'entraînaient depuis quelques heures, depuis le moment où Lee avait brisé la porte des quartiers Hyuuga, essayant d'exécuter une Entrée Dynamique comme Gai-sensei. Lorsque le trio s'était assis pour prendre leur pause déjeuner, Lee avait accidentellement tiré sur la combinaison verte qu'il avait essayé d'offrir à Tenten plus tôt dans la matinée, et a immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion pour l'offrir à Neji.

« CA TE PERMETTRAIT DE T'ENTRAÎNER A TON POTENTIEL MAXIMUM ! » exhorta Lee.

« Hn. » Neji refusa de regarder l'objet vert que Lee remuait devant lui.

« ET TENTEN A DEJA ACCEPT_É_DE LA PORTER SI TU LA METS ! » informa Lee au génie aux yeux blancs, qui détourna son regard, curieusement, vers la maitresse des armes.

A cela, Tenten qui essayait de supprimer le fou-rire que l'image de Neji en combinaison verte lui provoquait, se calma rapidement.

« Quand ai-je accepté ça ? » cria Tenten en se levant.

« Juste avant qu'on aille chercher Neji. » L'informa calmement Lee.

« Ha … oui. » Tenten eu un sourire embarrassé.

Elle avait promis de la porter si Neji le faisait aussi, mais elle avait dit ça seulement parce qu'elle savait que le prodige Hyuuga n'accepterait jamais une telle chose. « Mais Lee … tu n'as qu'une seule combinaison, on ne peut pas porter la même. Quoi, tu veux qu'on rentre tous les deux là-dedans ? » Elle s'arrêta brusquement, rougissant légèrement à ses propres propos.

Neji haussa les sourcils à l'image qu'avait provoquée dans sa tête la déclaration de Tenten._'Arrête ça' _se gronda-t-il.

« Je reviens bientôt ! » Lee se leva et courut hors du terrain d'entraînement à pleine vitesse, laissant les deux autres membres de la team Gai qui le regardaient s'éloigner.

« Huum … » Tenten fixait nerveusement ses genoux. « Donc huum … Neji … » Elle sourit timidement.

« Hn ? » Neji se retourna pour la regarder, essayant de chasser de son esprit l'image qu'avait provoqué ses précédentes paroles.

« Tu n'accepteras jamais de porter ça, pas vrai ? » demanda prudemment Tenten, histoire qu'elle soit rassurée elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de porter une tenue de ce genre.

« Non. » répondit Neji. Bien que l'idée de voir Tenten dans une tenue moulante, au lieu de ces habituels vêtements amples, était une offre quelque peu alléchante, il n'accepterait jamais de … '_Même pas en rêve_.'

« Très bien. » Elle soupira de soulagement. « Je me demande où Lee est allé. » se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

« Probablement à la maison de Gai-sensei. » lui répondit Neji.

« En parlant de ça, je me demande où Gai va pour avoir toutes ces combinaisons. J'ai entendu dire qu'il en avait même donné une à Naruto, une fois » dit Tenten.

« Il a probablement des boites entières de ces hideuses combinaisons » raisonna Neji.

« Oui, je suis sûre que tu as raison. » répondit Tenten. « Mais je me demande d'où elles viennent. »

« Hn. » Neji se moquait bien de où ces abominables combinaisons pouvaient bien venir, du moment qu'elles disparaissaient.

« Peut-être que Gai-sensei les fait lui-même » suggéra Tenten.

« Quand aurait-il pu les faire, il est Jounin, il a peu de temps libre entre les missions. » répondit Neji, soulignant la faille dans le raisonnement de Tenten.

« Ou peut-être que de petits lutins verts viennent la nuit et les fabriquent eux-mêmes ! » Tenten eut un petit rire, semblant vraiment s'amuser.

« Hn. » Neji esquissa un petit sourire amusé à l'imagination débordante de sa partenaire d'entraînement.

« Ou peut-être que la peau de Gai-sensei est verte et qu'il s'en débarrasse chaque soir, et ses combinaisons vertes sont ses vieilles peaux. » Le rire de Tenten s'accentua.

« Ça voudrait dire qu'il se promène nu. » souligna Neji, essayant de ne pas frémir aussi visiblement que Tenten.

« Tu as raison. C'est stupide. » Répondit Tenten. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, Tenten savait toujours ce qu'il y avait derrière l'attitude froide de Neji, et elle pouvait voir que, même si d'habitude il ne participait pas à ces conversations puériles, il s'amusait quand même.

« Peut-être qu'il est secrètement un gymnaste. » Proposa Neji, essayant de se débarrasser de l'image désagréable de Gai dénudé.

« Ou une ballerine !» Ajouta Tenten, excitée. « Et il est tellement occupé entre les missions et le ballet qu'il n'a pas le temps d'enlever son costume ! » Ajouta-t-elle, se souvenant de l'observation de Neji comme quoi un Jounin n'avait que peu de temps.

« Peut-être un acrobate de cirque. » Suggéra Neji, s'amusant du fait que Tenten et lui allaient de plus en plus loin dans leur discussion sans queue ni tête sur les occupations de leur sensei pendant son temps libre.

« Ouais ! Sûrement un clown acrobate de cirque. » Gloussa Tenten.

Neji arqua ses sourcils, en retenant un rire. '_Gai-sensei est vraiment un bouffon_.'*

« Et toutes ces combinaisons sont ses tenues supplémentaires ou abandonnées. » Tenten ria de plus belle.

'_Elle est si belle'_ pensa Neji en regardant Tenten rire.

« YOSH ! JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! » S'exclama Lee en sautant d'un arbre, portant deux justaucorps, qu'il tendit à ses deux coéquipiers qui riaient toujours de leur discussion précédente.

Neji reprit sa posture stoïque habituelle, retrouvant son sang-froid. '_Elle est la seule à pouvoir me faire agir de cette manière_.' Songeait-il en regardant Tenten qui essayait de s'arrêter de rire.

« Hé Lee. » Tenten s'arrêta de rire et se tourner vers le jeune homme à la coupe au bol. « Est-ce que tu sais si Gai-sensei sait danser ? »

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
FIN  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

* * *

**A/N de Fuyukage :** Aller, encore 91 !

* Au cas où certains d'entre vous ne le savent pas, « bouffon » n'est pas une insulte ^^ « bouffon » veut dire « clown », comme par exemple dans l'expression « le bouffon du roi. »

PS : J'aime bien savoir qui me lit (enfin, qui lit mes traductions hahaha) donc s'il vous plait, laissez un petit signe de votre passage (car ça motive vraiment beaucoup !) Merci d'avance et bonnes vacances à vous !


	10. Stupid mutt

**Note : Traduction du Recueil de 100 One-Shot****,**** de **I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi**.**

Titre : Stupide cabot (Stupid Mutt)  
Auteur : I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi  
Traducteur : Fuyukage  
Langue originelle : Anglais  
Disclaimer :** I own nothing. **Rien ne m'appartient.  
Pairing : NejiTen  
Genre : Romance.

Enjoy !

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
STUPID MUTT  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Point de vue (POV) de Neji (en quelques sortes).**

Neji était frustré. Non, il était plus que frustré, il était EMMERDÉ. Comment ce cabot bon à rien osait-il baver partout autour de Tenten, SA Tenten ? S'il était possible de tuer quelqu'un par la simple force de la pensée, cet Inuzuka serait mort à la seconde même où il avait fait son « sourire de loup » à Tenten.

« Aaaah tu es tellement mignon ! » piailla inhabituellement Tenten, en s'agenouillant sur le sol de la forêt. Neji tressaillit presque à ces mots, PRESQUE.

OUAF OUAF OUAF

« Il pense que tu es mignonne aussi. » Kiba esquissa un sourire en regardant Akamaru lécher le visage de Tenten avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

_'__Stupide cabot' _Neji se renfrogna en regardant le trio devant lui, se souriant joyeusement les uns aux autres.

« Quel charmeur ! » répondit rapidement Tenten, se référant au chien en face d'elle, bien évidemment. Cependant, Neji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer le regard charmeur qu'elle lança au garçon-chien.

Âgé de 17 ans, l'Inuzuka été devenu plutôt grand et très musclé. Il était connu pour être le plus grand dragueur du village, avec Yamanaka Ino bien sûr, et il avait une série de fangirls que ni Neji, ni l'Uchiha n'avaient vu durant leurs jeunes années. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Neji n'avait pas une horde de jeunes filles qui lui courait après, ou qu'il n'était pas devenu grand et musclé, mais comme tous les Hyuuga il était plus maigre que musclé, alors que Kiba était devenu presque aussi grand que son chien surdimensionné, et on disait souvent qu'il avait le corps d'un dieu.

« Je crois qu'Akamaru t'apprécie vraiment. » dit Kiba à la kunoichi, en lui donnant un autre de ses « sourires de loup ».

« Je l'apprécie vraiment aussi. » Elle sourit à l'Inuzuka avant de se retourner vers le chiot géant. « Tu es le petit bébé le plus trognoooon » roucoula-t-elle.

_Wirf wirf wirf_

« Akamaru adore qu'on lui parle comme un bébé. » Kiba eut un petit rire en regardant le chien blanc rebondir devant Tenten.

« Haa trop mignooon » Elle continua de s'extasier devant le chien géant.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais nous rejoindre, Akamaru et moi, pour faire une promenade, un de ces jours si tu veux. » Suggéra Kiba d'un air dragueur.

_Grrr…_

« Neji ? » Tenten se retourna vers le prodige aux yeux blancs. « Tu viens de ... grogner ? » Tenten et Kiba fixaient tous les deux le génie au Byakugan.

« Non. » répondit-il les dents serrées. « Tu. As. Besoin. De. Quelque chose. Inuzuka ? » En colère, il foudroya du regard le shinobi qui les avait interrompu dans leur entraînement.

« Ha, oui ! » Kiba se frappa la tête avec espièglerie, se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici. « Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de vous amener à son bureau, je crois qu'elle a une mission pour nous. » informa-t-il.

« Une mission ? Pour nous trois ? » Demanda Tenten, hébétée.

Habituellement, Tenten et Neji faisaient équipe avec Gai et Lee, et Kiba était presque toujours associé avec au moins Hinata, et régulièrement avec Shino et Kurenai.

_OUAF !_

« Pour nous quatre. » rectifia Kiba.

« Oh, oui, pour nous quatre. » Tenten sourit à Akamaru pour s'excuser.

« Hn. » Neji grommela. Il n'était PAS content.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

« Ha bien, vous êtes là. » Tsunade leva les yeux de la pile de paperasse en face d'elle.

« Oui. » Les trois shinobi écoutaient attentivement leur chef de village.

« J'ai une mission pour vous trois. » commença Tsunade. « Vous allez vous rendre au Pays de la Terre pour récupérer quelques rouleaux, puis vous reviendrez rapidement à Konoha avec. Ce devrait être une mission de rang C, mais puisque les rouleaux se trouvent au sein des frontières d'une nation ennemie, la mission est élevée au rang B. Neji dirigera l'opération, étant le membre le plus haut gradé. Vous partez dans une heure. Soyez prudents. »

« Oui ! » Les trois shinobi quittèrent rapidement les lieux pour se préparer, s'accordant pour se rejoindre aux portes du village.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

« Eh bien, c'était plus facile que je ne le croyais. » dit Tenten, pendant que les trois shinobi et le chien bondissaient d'arbres en arbres.

« Hn. » grommela Neji, pas content du tout que Kiba ait flirté avec Tenten durant toute la mission.

« Ouais, on devrait faire équipe plus souvent ! » Kiba sourit à la kunoichi depuis le dos d'Akamaru. « On fait une très bonne équipe. » Il fit un clin d'œil à la fille plus âgée.

« C'est vrai, avec ton nez et les yeux de Neji, on est instoppables ! » dit Tenten, sans voir le clin d'œil, que Neji, lui, avait vu très clairement.

« N'oublie pas tes armes ! » ajouta Kiba. « Toi aussi tu es instoppable. » dit-il en souriant. « Il va falloir que tu m'aides à m'entraîner pour que je vise mieux, un de ces jours. » ajouta-t-il.

« Bien sûr, quand tu veux. » Tenten eut un sourire radieux. « Mais comme je le disais, ton nez et le byakugan de Neji vont vraiment bien ensembles. Pas vrai Neji ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'homme silencieux.

« Hn. » répondit-il.

Neji n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais c'était vrai le nez de Kiba pouvait dénicher ce que les yeux de Neji ne pouvaient pas, et vice-versa. Ils faisaient en effet une bonne équipe. '_Pas étonnant que Tsunade-sama associe toujours Kiba avec Hinata-sama.' _ Pensa Neji avec irritation. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi Tsunade avait associé le cabot avec Tenten et lui, après tout, c'était de la faute de Tsunade si Kiba n'arrêtait pas de draguer _sa_ Tenten.

« Oy, Hyuuga, tu ne devrais pas être si maussade, on a réussi la mission, tu devrais être content. » s'exclama Kiba.

« On réussi toujours. » répondit froidement Neji. Et par « on », il désignait Tenten et lui-même, bien évidemment.

« Ne fait pas attention Kiba, Neji est toujours comme ça pendant les missions, mais il va se détendre dès qu'on aura passé les portes du village. » le rassura Tenten.

« Se détendre ? » Kiba la regarda d'un air surpris. « Tu veux dire que le Hyuuga sait comment se détendre ? » Il commença à rigoler, comme s'il avait fait la blague la plus drôle du monde.

'_Idiot !_' Railla Neji, ignorant son rire, avant qu'il ne réalise que Tenten riait aussi.

Soudain, Neji s'arrêta dans son élan, suivi de près par ses deux camarades.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Naaan ! Je l'aurais senti ! » Répondit Kiba.

« Il est tard. » répondit Neji, ignorant le shinobi moins âgé. « On devrait s'arrêter ici. »

« Oh. » Tenten regarda autour d'elle. La nuit était tombée et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. « Je suppose que j'ai été tellement distraite par la discussion que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. » se dit-elle.

« Ouais ça arrive ! » Kiba esquissa un sourire en coin. « Bon eh bien, installons le campement. » Il atterrit sur le sol de la forêt et commença à déballer ses affaires.

« Ok. » Tenten atterrit également et commença à assembler sa tente.

Après quelques minutes, une fois les tentes dressées, les trois shinobi s'assirent autour du feu de camp et mangèrent le repas qu'ils avaient chacun amené.

« Donc tu penses qu'on sera rentrés dans combien de temps Neji ? » demanda Tenten.

« On devrait être de retour dans deux jours. » Répondit Kiba avant même que Neji ne le puisse.

« Hn. » grommela Neji. Tenten savait que ça voulait dire 'oui' dans son langage.

« On a franchi les frontières du Pays du Feu non ? » demanda Tenten. « Donc ça veut dire qu'on ne devrait à priori pas rencontrer de ninjas ennemis, pas vrai ? »

« En effet. » répondit Neji, avant de terminer son repas.

« Ok. » dit-elle en hochant la tête, soulagée de pouvoir enfin se relaxer un peu maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus en territoire ennemi.

« Hé Tenten » appela Kiba en donnant de la viande à Akamaru. « Il y a une rivière pas très loin si tu veux te laver. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je sens mauvais ? » répondit Tenten, irritée.

« Eh bien, j'en sais rien … » Kiba sourit timidement. « Laisse-moi prendre une bouffée » répondit-il en s'approchant de la kunoichi aux chignons, pendant la jeune femme ricanait. « Nan, tu sens même très bon en fait. » murmura d'une voix rauque le jeune homme, près de l'oreille de Tenten, mais assez fort pour que Neji l'entende.

« Si tu as l'intention d'aller te laver, tu devrais y aller maintenant. » dit Neji, cassant l'atmosphère de flirt autour d'eux.

« Oh, oui tu as raison, nous devons nous lever tôt demain matin. » Tenten se leva et rassembla ses affaires. « Quelle direction ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vingt mètres au Nord-est. » Répondit Neji, coupant pour une fois Kiba.

« D'accord, merci, je ne serai pas longue. » Elle s'en alla dans la direction que Neji avait indiquée.

Dès que Tenten fut hors de vue, Neji détourna son regard glacial sur Kiba. Une aura meurtrière flottait autour du jeune prodige. Presqu'immédiatement, Akamaru commença à aboyer, ce qui fit que Kiba se retourna et fit face au prodige.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Kiba regarda le shinobi plus âgé.

« Arrête. Ça. » Dit Neji, les dents serrées.

« Hein ? Arrêter quoi ? » Kiba haussa un sourcil avec curiosité.

« Quoi que tu aies l'intention de faire avec Tenten, arrête ça. » grogna Neji. Il intensifia son regard sur le jeune homme.

« Et pourquoi est ce que je ferais ça ? » Kiba eut un sourire en coin, ayant un air de défi dans son regard sauvage.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

« Heuu … les gars ? … » Tenten regardait alternativement les deux hommes.

Elle venait juste de revenir de la rivière, où elle avait pris un bon bain relaxant. En revenant au camp, elle fut surprise de retrouver ses deux camarades pleins de contusions. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et ils étaient tous les deux pleins d'ecchymoses, de coupures et d'éraflures.

Après avoir analysé le lieu pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque ennemie, Tenten regarda son partenaire d'entraînement.À l'exception de quelques égratignures et de ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été affecté, assis tranquillement contre un arbre pour méditer. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Kiba et d'Akamaru, de l'autre côté du camp. Akamaru semblait avoir de nombreuses blessures superficielles, sans doute a-t-il tenté de défendre Kiba, tandis que Kiba semblait presque réduit en bouillie, gisant affalé sur Akamaru qui pleurnichait.

'_Pauvre Kiba, il aurait vraiment dû se douter qu'il valait mieux ne pas contester __**mon**__ Neji'_ Tenten secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers le chien blessé et son maître, totalement inconsciente du regard jaloux de Neji.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
FIN  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

* * *

**A/N de Fuyukage :** Encore 90 ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai l'impression que cette traduction d'one shots est comme un trèèèès long téléchargement qui dure plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années ! Bref, ravie de savoir qu'il me reste encore 90% du travail à faire, hahaha (snif).

**PS : J'aime bien savoir qui me lit (enfin, qui lit mes traductions hahaha) donc s'il vous plait, laissez un petit signe de votre passage (car ça motive vraiment beaucoup !) Merci d'avance et bonnes vacances à vous !**

**Un ENOOORME merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! Non vraiment, ça fait super plaisir quand on reçoit un mail disant "New review .." et qu'on la lit ! :D Merci encore ! Je suis contente que vous appréciez ces traductions !  
**


	11. Happy Halloween

**Note : Traduction du Recueil de 100 One-Shot****,**** de **I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi**.**

Titre : Joyeux Halloween ! (Happy Halloween)  
Auteur : I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi  
Traducteur : Fuyukage  
Langue originelle : Anglais  
Disclaimer :** I own nothing. **Rien ne m'appartient.  
Pairing : NejiTen  
Genre : Romance, Humour.

Enjoy !

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Joyeux Halloween**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

« Donc vous venez, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Sakura à Tenten et Neji, qui sortaient de la tour de l'Hokage.

« Huuum … bien sûr. » Répondit Tenten, en regardant Neji qui semblait plutôt indifférent.

« Neji ? » questionna Sakura.

« Hn. » Neji grogna en continuant de marcher vers le terrain d'entraînement de la Team Gai, sans même se retourner.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ? » demanda Sakura, incertaine, en regardant Neji s'éloigner.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais lui en parler. » Tenten lui offrit un sourire rassurant, avant de courir rejoindre son partenaire d'entraînement.

« N'OUBLIEZ PAS, C'EST UNE FÊTE COSTUMEE ! » cria Sakura avant que le duo ne disparaissent dans les arbres.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

« Donc, en quoi est ce que tu vas t'habiller ? » Tenten questionna Neji les deux coéquipiers étaient assis au pied d'un arbre pour manger le déjeuner qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux.

« Hn. » Répondit Neji. Une légère pointe d'agacement était perceptible dans sa fameuse réponse monosyllabique.

« Ouais, je suis d'accord, c'est vraiment embêtant de devoir venir avec un costume le jour avant l'événement en question. » Répondit Tenten.

Etant amie avec Neji depuis de nombreuses années, depuis qu'ils avaient été placés dans la même équipe, elle avait appris à déchiffrer ses nombreux grommèlements et ses réponses monosyllabiques. Et maintenant que les trois membres de la Team Gai étaient Jounin, Tenten savait quasiment ce que Neji pensait, parfois même avant qu'il ne le sache lui-même.

« … » Neji soupira, en regardant les nuages.

« Oui, j'aurais aimé ne pas devoir y aller non plus, mais Sakura a dit que c'est l'Hokage qui l'organise, et toutes les personnes les plus importantes de la communauté shinobi seront là. » Tenten se mordit la lèvre, sachant ce que cela signifiait.

« Hn. » Neji fronça les sourcils, apparemment il songeait à la même chose que Tenten.

« Le chef de l'ANBU sera là … » Dit Tenten, pensive.

« Hn. » Neji haussa un sourcil, questionnant le cheminement de la pensée de Tenten.

« Eh bien, ça fait quelques temps que tu essayes d'y entrer et TOUT LE MONDE sait que tu y entreras forcément, mais ils sont très sélectifs, et ça ne te fera pas de mal de te socialiser un peu avec le chef de l'organisation tu sais, pour le réseau professionnel. » Suggéra Tenten.

« … » Neji soupira. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison, mais la socialisation n'avait jamais été son fort. Il était bien conscient que, comme dans n'importe quelle industrie, gravir les échelons du monde shinobi nécessitait de connaître les bonnes personnes et ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'aller à la ridicule fête costumée de l'Hokage.

« Donc c'est réglé. » Tenten se leva et regarda Neji qui était assis, les jambes croisées, fixant sa coéquipière. « Maintenant, allons trouver un costume ! »

« Hein ? » Les yeux de Neji s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à atteindre la taille de ceux de Lee lorsqu'il sentit Tenten lui attraper la main et commencer à le tirer en direction du village leurs sacs abandonnés.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

« OH CHERE FLEUR DE LA TEAM GAI, QUE TU ES SUBLIME DANS CE BEAU COSTUME ! » Cria Lee dans le magasin de costume, ayant repéré la venue de Tenten et Neji dans la petite boutique.

Tenten se tenait devant un grand miroir, se contemplant, vêtue d'une tenue tzigane. Contrairement à la plupart des costumes tziganes qui révélaient une grande partie du torse, Tenten avait opté pour un costume plus conservateur, couvrant tout le corps sauf les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Lee ? » demanda Tenten au bien trop énergétique Jounin.

« JE SUIS ICI POUR TROUVER UN COSTUME POUR LA GRANDE FÊTE DE DEMAIN SOIR. » Répondit Lee, avant de lever le pouce.

« Hn. » Neji esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Neji ! » Tenten gronda à voix basse le prodige, sachant très bien ce que signifiait ce sourire en coin. (1) Tenten se tourna vers Lee. « Alors tu seras habillé comment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« JE NE PEUX PAS LE DIRE, C'EST UNE SURPRISE. » Répondit Lee avec un sourire éclatant, avant de payer le costume emballé puis de se précipiter hors du magasin.

« Je me demande en quoi il va venir. » Demanda Tenten après que Lee soit parti.

« En clown. » Répondit Neji.

« QUOI ?! » Tenten se tourna, les yeux écarquillés, pour faire face au prodige.

« Hn ? » Neji fixait la jeune femme avec curiosité, se demandant pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça.

« C-clown ? » Bégaya Tenten.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Neji.

« R-rien. » Répondit Tenten, détournant nerveusement le regard.

« Tenten … » Commença-t-il.

« Oh regarde ! Ce serait parfait pour toi ! » Tenten désigna un costume de prince charmant bleu.

Le sourcil droit du Hyuuga fit un bond, avant d'être remplacé par un petit sourire en coin. Le Hyuuga se dirigea tranquillement vers l'autre côté de la pièce et prit une robe de princesse rose à froufrous.

« Oh non non non ! » Tenten secoua agressivement la tête. « Je ne crois pas, non. »

« … » Neji continuait de sourire narquoisement à la kunoichi aux chignons.

« Mais … » Elle regarda Neji avec des yeux de chien battu, mais elle savait que c'était inutile contre le regard dur du Hyuuga. Soit elle portait l'abomination rose à froufrous, soit il ne venait pas. « D'accord. » Elle soupira d'un air abattu.

Les yeux de Neji souriaient à sa victoire, mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il allait voir Tenten dans une robe. Pendant que Tenten se changeait dans les vestiaires, Neji alla à la caisse avec leurs deux costumes à la main.

« Qu'est ce que je ne fais pas pour toi, Hyuuga. » Tenten soupira, pensant au costume de tzigane qu'elle avait choisi en premier lieu.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

« Neji-nii-san. » dit Hinata de l'autre côté de la porte. « Père m'a dit de te dire qu'on part bientôt. »

Neji ouvrit la porte. « Je suis prêt. » Répondit-il en pénétrant dans le couloir, habillé de son costume de prince charmant bleu. Hinata hoqueta à la vue de son cousin. Bien que Neji semblait plus impassible que jamais, le costume semblait adoucir ses traits, lui donnant un air plus approchable.

« Tenten-san a fait du bon travail en choisissant ton costume, Neji-nii-san. » Complimenta Hinata, un sourire entendu trônant sur son visage.

« … » Neji cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant comment Hinata savait que c'était sa coéquipière qui avait choisi son costume. « Merci, Hinata-sama. » Répondit finalement Neji, acceptant le compliment.

Les deux cousins s'empressèrent d'aller rejoindre les autres membres de leur famille, rassemblés devant les portes du quartier Hyuuga, tous habillés de costumes élaborés. Dès que Neji et Hinata approchèrent, un léger murmure parcouru la foule. La robe et la cape rouge d'Hinata (2) la rendait très jolie, mais c'était le costume de prince de Neji qui semblait impressionner tout le monde, ça lui allait vraiment bien.

« Très bien, allons-y. » Ordonna un Hiashi en vampire. Tous se mirent à marcher vers le lieu de la fête.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

La fête battait son plein en ce début de soirée, tous les shinobi du village étaient présents, comme si c'était une fête uniquement réservée aux shinobi de la Feuille. Après que l'Hokage eut accueillis tout le monde, les lumières se sont éteintes et ils commencèrent tous à profiter de la fête.

« Hé grand front ! » Cria une voix aigüe derrière la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, habillée d'une jupe à carreaux bleu et d'un chemisier blanc. Elle tenait un panier à pique-nique, et Kiba, qui se tenait pendant ce temps dans un coin de la salle déguisé en loup, lui avait prêté un des chiens non-ninjas de sa famille pour compléter son costume. Le dit chien était endormi dans le panier de la jeune femme. (3)

« Hé Ino-cochon ! » Sakura se retourna pour faire face à la blonde, qui était vêtue d'une robe de bébé bleue à froufrous, d'un bonnet blanc et portait un bâton de bergère. (4)

« Joli costume. » Sourit Ino.

« Merci. » Sourit Sakura. « Le tien aussi est joli. Où sont tes moutons ? » Sakura chercha des yeux les deux coéquipiers de la blonde.

« Oh, ne me parle pas de ces deux idiots ! » souffla Ino, en colère. « Chouji a décidé de s'habiller en côte d'agneau ! Et Shikamaru avait tellement la flemme de choisir son costume qu'il a finit par ressembler à un gros nuage cotonneux ! » (5)

« Eh bien, au moins ils ont essayé. » Sakura gloussa en les imaginant.

« Ouais, mais toi au moins, t'as réussis à faire coopérer tes coéquipiers. » Ino regarda le Lion, le Bûcheron et l'Epouvantail de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Bien sûr que oui. » Sakura sourit malicieusement. (6)

« Hé, c'est pas Neji là ? » Ino désigna la figure en bleu.

« Je crois bien que oui. » Sakura hoqueta. « Il est vraiment beau. »

« Il a toujours été beau, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison … » Ino s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit une belle jeune femme habillée d'une élégante robe rose marcher aux côtés du prodige aux yeux blancs. « Qui est-ce ? » Elle se tourna vers Sakura.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit Sakura après avoir regardé la jeune femme en question. « Je pensais qu'on connaissait toutes les kunoichi du village.

« Ouais … » Dit Ino, se demandant encore qui était cette jeune femme.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

« Hinata. » Hiashi s'adressa à sa fille.

« O-oui p-père ? » Répondit Hinata, se tournant vers son père.

« Qui est cette jeune femme avec ton cousin ? » Demanda Hiashi.

« C-C'est T-Tenten-san. » Répondit Hinata. « L'amie de Neji-nii-san. »

« … » Hiashi resta immobile, mais Hinata pouvait dire qu'il réfléchissait profondément à quelque chose.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça t'irait. » Dit Tenten en fixant le col de Neji.

« Hn. » Répondit Neji. Il savait, de par les nombreux regards d'approbation et compliments qu'il avait reçus, que la jeune femme avait raison.

« De rien. » Tenten sourit au Hyuuga. « Regarde là bas. » Elle désigna un homme déguisé en samouraï. « C'est le chef de l'ANBU. » Lui dit-elle.

« … » Neji regarda l'homme. Il était grand et musclé, habillé d'un costume de samouraï élaboré, avec trois épées. Il était vraiment élégant.

« Bon, on va aller se présenter, et ensuite tu vas lui parler. » Dit Tenten au jeune génie.

« Hn. » Neji hocha la tête.

« Et pas de réponses en monosyllabe. » Gronda Tenten. « Ça ne me dérange pas bien sûr, mais si tu veux faire avancer ta carrière, il va falloir parler. Une fois que tu auras finis, tu pourras revenir à ton attitude stoïque habituelle. »

« Bien. » Répondit Neji, pendant qu'ils parcouraient tous les deux la salle en direction du samouraï, tout en ayant une dizaine d'yeux qui les suivaient du regard.

« ENTREE FRACASSANTE ! » Un grand fracas suivit ces mots.

Au milieu de la piste, parmi les décombres, se trouvait Gai, déguisé en Kakashi avec juste la coupe au bol ajoutée. Quand la poussière se leva enfin, Tenten laissa échapper un cri perçant.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« Tenten ? » Neji se tourna vers la jeune femme à côté de lui. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Il se mit en position de combat, prêt à défendre son amie et coéquipière.

Tenten pointa d'un doigt tremblant la direction de Gai. Neji se tourna pour voir qu'est ce qui avait bien pu effrayer Tenten, autre que Gai dans son costume ridicule. Derrière Gai, son protégé se tenait, dans le costume de clown le plus outrageux que l'on ait jamais vu.

La peur céda la place à une volée de shurikens. En une fraction de seconde, un déluge de métal s'abattit sur le clown aux couleurs vives, Tenten sortant plus d'armes de sa robe qu'elle ne pouvait en contenir.

« AAAAH ! » crièrent à l'unisson Gai et Lee, essayant d'éviter l'attaque meurtrière de Tenten.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

« Tu as la phobie des clowns ? » Neji ricanait en raccompagnant Tenten à son appartement.

« … » Tenten avait les yeux fixés au sol, essayant d'éviter le regard narquois de Neji.

« Je suis content que tu n'aies pas eu peur de moi. »Neji continuait à ricaner.

« Hmmm. » Tenten essaya de cacher son petit sourire.

« Pauvre Lee, il va rester à l'hôpital pendant quelques semaines. » Une pointe d'amusement et de fierté se percevait dans la voix du jeune homme.

« … » Tenten se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ira bien. » La rassura-t-il.

« … » Tenten esquissa un demi sourire. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir blessé Lee, mais les mots rassurants de Neji la réconfortaient un peu. « Merci. » Elle sourit.

« J'ai bien envie de dire que, **toi**, au moins, tu as fais bonne impression devant le chef de l'ANBU. » Neji esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Ah oui c'est vrai. » Tenten se frappa la tête. « Je suis vraiment désolée Neji, je ne voulais pas ruiner tes chances. » S'excusa Tenten.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y aura d'autres occasions. » Neji la rassura à nouveau, ce qui la faisait se sentir mieux. « Je suis certain qu'avec ton aide, je serai ANBU en un clin d'oeil. »

« Oui bien sûr, je ferai en sorte que ça se produise ! » Répondit Tenten avec enthousiasme.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Neji sourit. « Tu sais … » commença-t-il.

« Oui ? » Tenten le regarda dans les yeux, attendant avec impatience ses prochains mots.

« Plus tard, tu feras une bonne épouse. » Remarqua Neji, avant de se pencher et de planter un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Tenten.

« … » Le visage de Tenten se colora d'un rouge vif.

« Bon, entraînement demain ? » Demanda Neji.

« Hn. » Il savait, bien évidemment, que cela signifiait 'Oui'.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
FIN  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

* * *

(1) Neji était en train de se dire que Lee est toujours déguisé, avec sa combinaison … Et bien évidemment, Tenten a deviné ce qu'il pensait.

(2) Hinata est le petit chaperon rouge. Et Kiba est le grand méchant loup.

(3) Sakura est Dorothée du Magicien d'Oz, ce qui est évident lorsqu'on voit Naruto en Lion poltron, Sasuke en Bûcheron de fer blanc sans cœur, et Kakashi (qui d'autre ?) en Epouvantail sans cervelle.

(4) Ino est une bergère bien sûr.

(5) Hehehe … Que quelqu'un ose me dire que les costume de Chouji et de Shikamaru ne sont pas marrants … lol.

(6) Bien sûr, elle les a menacé de les réduire en bouillie avec sa force monstrueuse s'ils ne le faisaient pas, donc ils n'ont pas eu le choix … lol.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Ekarlayte : **Hihi eh oui ^^ j'espère que maintenant ils sont assez longs à ton goût :p mais d'autres arrivent encore.  
**Christigui :** Merci pour le 'follow' ! J'espère que les OS te plaisent. :)  
**Myfiona and largo :** Je t'en prie ! Si je traduis ces OS c'est parce qu'il y a encore pas si longtemps, j'étais aussi une bille en anglais, et je rageais de pas pouvoir lire toutes les fictions NejiTen en anglais, donc je traduis ces OS parce que je connais le sentiment de frustration qu'on a lorsqu'on ne peut pas comprendre quelque chose ! Ton défi NejiTen ? En quoi ça consiste ? Je ne connais pas trop ça hihi.  
**Mei :** Merci pour les compliments ! :) J'espère que ces OS continueront à te plaire.  
**Komurin :** Merci à toi de lire ces OS ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et merci pour m'avoir signalé l'erreur ! Tout a été corrigé, merci à toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ces OS sont exclusivement NejiTen, tu ne verras pas du KibaTen ici :p (PS : tu m'as beaucoup fait rire avec ton « Un robot qui passait par là » hahaha !)  
**Mitsuko2813 :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et pour ton encouragement ! Oui moi aussi j'adore Neji en mode jaloux haha ! Oui, ça avance, doucement, mais sûrement ! Et puis il vaut mieux avoir une traduction de bonne qualité, quitte à prendre plus de temps pour publier, pas vrai ? ^^  
**SeeASweetSmile : **Merci pour le compliment et l'encouragement ! :)  
** S . Lectrice :**Haha, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir, mais je ne mérite pas tant de compliments ! La traduction, c'est long, mais ce n'est pas compliqué. ^^ Je ne fais que mettre ma maîtrise de l'anglais au service des autres, rien de plus. De mon point de vue, la traduction ne représente que 10% du travail, les 90% restants sont dû à l'auteur, qui a écrit ces beaux OS. :) Toutefois, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me va droit au cœur !

**(PS : J'aime bien savoir qui me lit (enfin, qui lit mes traductions hahaha) donc s'il vous plait, laissez un petit signe de votre passage (car ça motive vraiment beaucoup !) Merci d'avance et bonnes vacances à vous !)**


	12. Do you ?

**Note : Traduction du Recueil de 100 One-Shot****,**** de **I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi**.**

Titre : Oui ? (Do you ?)  
Auteur : I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi  
Traducteur : Fuyukage  
Langue originelle : Anglais  
Disclaimer :** I own nothing. **Rien ne m'appartient.  
Pairing : NejiTen  
Genre : Romance, Humour.

Enjoy !

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Oui ?**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

C'était le début de la matinée et Neji attendait, assis au milieu du terrain d'entraînement de son équipe. Il devenait de plus en plus irrité du fait que sa partenaire d'entraînement, généralement ponctuelle, ait deux heures de retard. Au début, il avait été inquiet que quelque chose lui soit arrivé, mais sachant que Tenten était parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle-même, la fureur le gagnait de plus en plus. Bien qu'il savait que c'était très inhabituel de Tenten de manquer l'entraînement, cette information ne l'aida pas à calmer sa fureur croissante.

Alors que les premiers rayons de soleil commencèrent à peindre le ciel du matin, Neji se leva de son coin contre l'arbre décidant qu'il en avait assez. Rapidement, il commença à faire son chemin à travers la forêt, d'un pied ferme, en direction de la maison de Tenten. Bien qu'il y soit allé plusieurs fois, souvent pour la raccompagner jusqu'au pas de la porte, il semblait toujours avoir du mal à trouver l'endroit. Le fait est que Tenten vivait à l'opposé de là où se situaient les quartiers Hyuuga, une zone qui n'était pas familière à Neji.

Après avoir cherché sans relâche avec son Byakugan, ses yeux trouvèrent enfin une maison familière dans ce qui, Neji présumait, était le bon quartier. Plus il approchait de la porte d'entrée, plus il était certain que c'était bien la bonne maison. Il avait envie de faire irruption dans la maison dans un accès de rage, mais étant le Jounin stoïque qu'il était, il se calma, suffisamment pour laisser transparaitre un visage froid et calme. A l'intérieur, son esprit était obscurci par le désir d'enfoncer la porte et de traîner Tenten hors de la maison pour aller à l'entraînement, mais étant un génie, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de briser son image de froideur en montrant une émotion aussi intense. Faisant abstraction de sa frustration, il frappa calmement à la porte.

Neji pouvait entendre des pas lourds de l'autre côté de la porte. Comme l'étiquette le prescrivait, il n'utilisait jamais son Byakugan pour fouiner quelque part, à moins qu'il ne soit en mission et que ce soit une nécessité. Mais même sans sa technique héréditaire, il savait que ces pas ne pouvaient pas appartenir à la petite Tenten.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme au regard sévère. « Qui es-tu ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix forte et intimidante.

Bien que Neji ne soit pas du genre à être facilement intimidé, il sentit tout de même un petit frisson de peur le parcourir lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur la figure imposante devant lui. L'homme semblait être plus grand que tous les autres hommes que Neji connaissait, et dépassait même facilement Jiraiya d'au moins une demi-tête. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs, de perçants yeux bruns, des traits ciselés et une forte musculature. Bien que Neji n'ait jamais vu cet homme auparavant, il pouvait dire, de par son apparence, que c'était un Shinobi expérimenté.

« Hyuuga Neji. » répondit Neji, réussissant à récupérer son appréhension initiale. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui faisait le Hyuuga habituellement intrépide se sentir comme un petit enfant craintif.

« Ryoku. (1) Laisse ce pauvre garçon tranquille. » Dit une voix familière, surgissant derrière l'homme qui était presque comme un mur humain, et qui cachait complètement la propriétaire de la douce voix du champ de vision de Neji.

« Pff. » L'homme grogna avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

« Oh, bonjour Neji-san. » Une petite femme chinoise se dirigea vers lui.

« Bonjour, Madame Furi-iki. (2) » Neji s'inclina devant la petite femme.

« Tu connais ce garçon, Xiu-Juan ? » demanda Ryoku à sa femme.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Xiu-Juan (3) en souriant à son mari. « C'est Neji-san, l'ami de Tennie. »

« L'ami de Tenten ? » Ryoku intensifia son regard sur le jeune homme sur le pas de la porte. Rien qu'en lui ouvrant la porte, Ryoku savait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier le beau jeune homme, mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi … jusqu'à maintenant. « Tenten n'est pas à la maison. » informa-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

« … » Neji se raidit presque visiblement.

« Je t'en prie, entre Neji-san. » Xiu-Juan fit signe au jeune homme d'entrer, en poussant légèrement son mari qui bloquait la porte. « Tenten-chan sera bientôt de retour » l'informa-t-elle en le tirant par le bras.

« Où Tenten est-elle allée ? » Demanda Neji après s'être assis à table, où Xiu-Juan déposait des coupes de thé pour Ryoku et lui.

« Tsunade-sama l'a demandée à son bureau tôt ce matin. » Répondit fièrement Xiu-Juan.

« Hn. » Neji prit une gorgée de son thé.

« Alors, dis-moi Neji. » La puissante voix de Ryoku détourna l'attention de Neji de son thé. « Comment est ce que tu connais ma fille, exactement ? »

« Nous sommes coéquipiers. » Répondit Neji, presque automatiquement.

« Donc vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. » questionna Ryoku, intensifiant son regard sur le jeune Hyuuga.

« Oui. » Répondit affirmativement Neji, essayant de ne pas se laisser impressionner par le regard du shinobi.

« Neji est le coéquipier avec qui Tennie s'entraîne tous les jours. » Précisa Xiu-Juan à son mari.

« Est-ce vrai ? » Demanda Ryoku, d'une voix où se mélangeaient irritation et approbation.

« Oui. » Répondit calmement Neji.

« Donc c'est à cause de toi que ma petite fille passe le pas de la porte tous les jours à 4h du matin ? » Ryoku intensifia encore son regard sur le Hyuuga.

« Elle est une kunoichi très dévouée. » Répondit calmement Neji.

« En effet, elle l'est. » Ryoku adoucit son regard en entendant le compliment de Neji.

« Elle tient ça de son père. » Précisa Xiu-Juan, avec un sourire plein de fierté.

« Êtes-vous également un maître des armes ? » Demanda Neji, curieux, il s'était toujours demandé où Tenten avait appris à maîtriser si bien les armes.

« Oui. » Ryoku esquissa un sourire en coin. « Bien que je suis certain que d'ici peu, ma petite Tenten-chan sera bien plus douée que je ne le suis. » Déclara fièrement Ryoku.

« Hn. » Le silence tomba sur la pièce pendant que Neji réfléchissait. Il se demandait combien Ryoku pouvait être talentueux, même si rien qu'en le regardant, on pouvait se douter que ce n'était pas un adversaire facile. Neji était sûr qu'il avait dit la vérité Tenten surpasserait un jour le plus grand maître des armes de tous les temps, Neji n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

« As-tu des sentiments pour ma fille ? » Demanda Ryoku, brisant le silence qui était tombé sur le trio pendant que Neji buvait une gorgée de son thé, perdu dans ses pensées.

« … » La coupe que Neji tenait s'écrasa au sol, se brisant en petits morceaux. Le jeune homme était sous le choc. Xiu-Juan se précipita immédiatement vers la coupe brisée et commença à ramasser les morceaux, pendant que Neji et Ryoku continuaient à se fixer l'un l'autre Ryoku, pour voir la réaction de Neji à sa question, et Neji, sous le choc.

« Maman, Papa, je suis rentrée. » Cria Tenten en franchissant le pas de la porte. « Neji, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant le Hyuuga.

« … » Neji sorti de sa transe, et se tourna rapidement vers Tenten.

« Oh non. » Hoqueta Tenten. « Je suis teeellement désolée Neji, plaida-t-elle, j'ai complètement oublié de t'envoyer quelqu'un pour te prévenir de mon rendez-vous avec l'Hokage. »

« Hn. » Neji regagna son sang-froid habituel.

« Je suis désolée, je te promet que je me rattraperai. » Dit-elle, avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Hn. » Neji se leva de sa chaise et s'inclina respectueusement devant les parents de Tenten. « Merci pour le thé. »

« Je t'en prie Neji, reviens quand tu veux. » Xiu-Juan sourit joyeusement, ayant déjà récupéré les morceaux de la coupe.

« Oui Hyuuga, c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer. » Ajouta Ryoku.

« Vous aussi. » Répondit Neji. Il se dirigea vers la porte. « Tenten. »

« Oh, j'arrive. » Elle se retourna et suivit le jeune homme. « Bye, on se voit plus tard. » Dit-elle à ses parents avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

« Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ? » Demanda Tenten alors que les deux coéquipiers commençaient leur entraînement.

« De quoi ? » Demanda Neji, bien qu'il sache ce à quoi la jeune femme se référait.

« C'était la première fois que tu rencontrais mon père, pas vrai ? » Demanda Tenten.

« Oui. » Répondit Neji, en esquivant un kunai.

« Et ? » Questionna Tenten, en déroulant ses parchemins.

« Tu lui ressembles. » Dit Neji en se mettant en position de défense.

« Vraiment ? La plupart du temps, les gens disent que je ressemble à ma mère. » Dit Tenten, en se préparant pour invoquer son premier déluge d'armes.

« Hn. » Neji esquissa un sourire. Il était vrai que physiquement, Tenten ressemblait à sa mère. Mais il l'avait déjà vue très intimidante, elle avait forcément hérité ça de son père, qui était la seule personne en dehors de Tenten qui pouvait le faire frissonner de peur.

« Je crois que tu lui as fait bonne impression. » Répondit Tenten.

« Hn. » Grogna Neji. Il espérait sincèrement que Ryoku l'avait apprécié, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir un homme pareil sur le dos.

« Donc … » Tenten esquissa un sourire en coin en faisant tournoyer un kunai entre ses doigts.

« … » Neji haussa un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, lui indiquant qu'il l'invitait à continuer.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Oui ? » Répéta Neji, se sentant un peu déconcerté par le sourire de Tenten et par le fait qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à leur entraînement, ayant laissé tomber ses armes au sol pour s'approcher de lui.

« Oui ? » Tenten esquissa toujours un sourire en coin, s'approchant de lui, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage.

« Ou… » Neji se figea, réalisant ce que Tenten demandait. « Hn. » (4)

« Eh bien ? … » Demanda-t-elle en le regardant directement dans les yeux. Quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient.

Neji profita de l'occasion pour se pencher davantage. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un bref instant avant que Neji ne close le petit espace entre eux et abaisse ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je me disais aussi. » Dit Tenten en souriant, après qu'ils aient rompu leur baiser.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
FIN  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

* * *

(1) Ryoku signifie Force et Pouvoir. Je voulais un nom qui corresponde à un homme intimidant.

(2) Furi signifie Libre, Iki signifie Esprit … Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un nom de famille pour Tenten, je pensais que quelque chose avec le Paradis et la Terre marcherait, mais comme Paradis c'est Ten en Japonais, ça ferait un truc du genre Tenten Ten … Pas cool.

(3) Nom Chinois pour Elégante et Gracieuse.

(4) Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, elle lui demandait s'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Donc en gros elle a entendu ce que Ryoku a demandé.

**A/N de Fuyukage : **Hey hey ^^ Je m'excuse de ne rien avoir traduis pendant un long moment, mais j'étais en vacances ^^'

D'autre part, comme je vais très bientôt entrer à l'université (eh oui, je suis une bachelière 2012 haha), en double cursus en plus, vous devriez vous préparer psychologiquement à ne rien avoir pendant … probablement quelques mois éè Je suis désolée, mais l'université, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas donner le maximum Ma rentrée est le 24, d'ici là je vais essayer de traduire ce que je peux, et ne pas tous les poster en même temps, pour que vous en ayez quand même dans les mois qui viennent. ^^

Merci encore d'avoir été fidèles et constants dans vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir ! :) Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année scolaire/universitaire !

PS : Je note la ruse de « S. Lectrice » qui a mis deux commentaires pour le même one-shot, l'un un mois après l'autre, message subliminal qui, à mon avis, veut dire un truc du genre « bon, tu les bouges, tes fesses, oui ou nan ? » hahahaha !


End file.
